The Other Mondego
by C-Alrich
Summary: Hadlee Mondego was certain of three things. One, Edmond Dantes would be the only man she ever loved. Two, he was innocent of what they accused him of. Three, before her life ends, she'll see them pay for what they did to him. But when the Count of Monte Cristo shows up, will she discover that her heart can love again? And why do his eyes feel so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 1

As Mercedes watched the ship 'Pharaon' sail into port, Hadlee sat beside her in the carriage with a book in hand. The romances were her favorites to read, but they were also probably setting her up for being a hopeless romantic. One whose expectations in love would end up shooting so high that everything she found in real life would end up falling short.

Hadlee had also given up worrying about such things though. The man she was in love with was, or at least thought himself to be, deeply in love with another woman. And in terms of honor, character, and worth of a person's soul… well, Hadlee had yet to meet anyone that was his equal. Even if he came from a lower class of family than her. She had never cared about such things before. A disappointing characteristic in her father's mind… but she'd given up trying to please him long ago as well.

In any case, she was very near the end of her book, when Mercedes suddenly turned towards the front of the carriage and shouted, "Drive faster." Hadlee raises an eyebrow at Mercedes, but says nothing about the fact that, if they actually went any faster, it was very possible the carriage would flip over when they went around the next turn. She just shook her head at the driver when he glanced back at them. It's not as though Mercedes would be able to actually tell whether they'd started moving faster or not.

When they pulled up near the port, Mercedes climbed out as fast as she could, eager to express her enthusiasm at the return of the Pharaon. Hadlee thanked the driver and made her way calmly over to where Fernand was trying to talk to Mercedes. She looked around anxiously, asking, "Where is he? Where is Edmond?" Slumping a little, Fernand answers, "How lovely to see you too. You just missed him, I'm afraid."

Mercedes' eager demeanor slumped down considerably when she realized Edmond wasn't actually around to witness her act of happiness at his arrival. For that's what it was. An act.

Hadlee knows, of course, that Mercedes is glad that Edmond has returned. Mercedes had great plans for the two of them. They would be married. Edmond would be captain of a ship. And as captain, he would make twice the amount of money that her father had ever made. Not to mention Edmond's reputation with his crew and the people around him. Everyone loved Edmond and his bright and friendly spirit. Those who met him in passing smiled as he waved to them. Those who could call him a friend, counted themselves as blessed.

As Fernand, Hadlee's brother, looks Mercedes up and down though…. Well, Hadlee can't help but wonder at how important Mercedes considers her reputation. For those were the two things she held in highest regard in her life. Her reputation, and the income her future husband could make. And while it might say something about her, that her reputation is the more important of the two… Hadlee isn't quite sure what exactly it is that's being said.

In any case, Mercedes could just as easily marry Fernand as she could Edmond Dantes. The only difference between them was the amount of certainty Mercedes could put on the reputation she'd receive in the marriage. Fernand was the son of a count… but he would not be assured any rank or title or money of his own until their father died. Whereas Edmond, second mate on the ship Pharaon, was quickly on his way to becoming captain of his own vessel. Of this, there was no doubt. Monsieur Morrell was keen on telling all of them from time to time, just how excellent it would be when he could find the room and reason for making Edmond captain.

Hadlee rolls her eyes at the whole situation. Mercedes was one of the most beautiful girls in the world, if Fernand's eyes were anything to go by. Her skin was pure ivory and flawless. Black curls framed her slender, heart-shaped face. Her voice was high and soft, giving the impression of a dainty and sophisticated lady. And her figure was the likes of which all women strived towards their whole lives.

Hadlee was not these things. Her blonde hair was not a bright and vibrant color, but more of a burnt gold. Her face was plain, and her body tanned due to hours spent in the sun, either reading a book, or tending to the flower garden. Her hips were too wide, at least in society's opinion. She wasn't fat by any means, but she did not possess the perfect figure that Mercedes had. It did not matter how well she ate, or how hard she worked to stay in the shape she was in.

Fernand looks over at his sister, glances down at her book, and frowns, "Please tell me you were at least some pleasant company to our dear Mercedes?" Just like father, Fernand frowned upon her love of books and reading. Not that reading some books was to be frowned upon. But whereas other women tried to be more versatile in their talents, aiming to accomplish any and everything that a woman could ever be expected to do… Hadlee had no desire for all these things. She liked music, but had no interest in learning the piano herself. She didn't mind dancing, but only learned the ones necessary to attend the balls that were demanded by her family's lifestyle. She could patch up clothes just fine… at least in her opinion. But she had no want for learning to become a full-blown seamstress that could spin out a dress in a week's time.

No. Hadlee loved her books, and she loved her flower garden, and she was content with those things. Well, and cooking. She was not a master chef by any means, but she didn't mind being in charge of preparing a meal from time to time. Of course, in her house, there were servants and chefs for that. The only times she actually got to be in charge of a meal, were if she went to someone else's house and cooked for them.

Like she had done for Edmond Dantes and his father since they'd known each other as children.

Mercedes, in response to Fernand's question, smiles and says, "Hadlee is always good company to me."

And that is why, in spite of the reasoning behind Mercedes' desire to marry Edmond Dantes, which was most definitely not out of being in love… Hadlee couldn't bring herself to really hate Mercedes. She might not be in love with Edmond, but Mercedes was not the worst person in the world. Not yet, anyways.

Fernand smiles at Mercedes, and then glances at Morrell's shipping building and says, "He could be in there a while. I think he's in some kind of trouble. He said he'd meet us by the rock. Come on." As he begins pulling Mercedes eagerly away, in what Hadlee knows must be another attempt to convince her to marry him, Mercedes turns back to her and asks, "Aren't you coming?"

Hadlee shrugs and says, "I'll wait here. Finish my book. I'll catch up in a bit." Mercedes gives her an endearing look, as though she thought Hadlee was cute for wanting to read so much, and then turns to head off with Fernand.

Hadlee scowls, which she knows is not an attractive thing for a woman to do. She does it anyway and moves to lean against one of the columns of the building. Everyone thought she was cute. And it wasn't because she looked like a child. Not really. Her body was as grown as it was going to get, which was a rather full figure to say the least. She may not have the ideal figure for a lady wanting perfection, but at night if she was out, there had been plenty of catcalls thrown out to her, and offers for payment if she would loosen the ties of her bodice just a little bit to allow her breasts a bit more air.

Hadlee never obliged these desires. And her lack of experience with men in that sense was also not why she was seen as cute. She was seen as cute, simply for the fact that she was on the shorter side of her gender. And it gave her an endearing quality that made her look adorable, rather than seductive or enticing.

Whatever. Hadlee opens her books and sinks herself back into the world within those pages, escaping reality for a while longer as she waits for Edmond.

When he came flying out of the building later on, he almost completely missed Hadlee. But where her constant reading was frowned upon by everyone in her own family, and even by some in society, Edmond had always simply thought of it as a key character trait of her personality. She was the only person he'd ever seen that could be in a room surrounded by noisy and festive people, and still be completely immersed in a world of her own choosing.

Seeing a woman with a book in hand is what drew him up short, and he turned to find her still standing there, reading the book. She hadn't even noticed him barreling out of the building.

Smiling upon seeing his dear friend, he hurries back and exclaims, "Hadlee!"

There weren't many voices that could break through her concentration on a book. Her own brother had to yell her name four or five times to get her attention when she was so keenly intrigued by a line she was reading. But Edmond's voice had never yet failed to immediately call for her attention. Of course, no one else has ever noticed that, for which she is grateful.

Looking up in surprise, snapping her book closed, she smiles, "Edmond! It's so wonderful to see you!" He wraps her in a hug, as always, and Hadlee immediately sinks into it. She has to do that immediately, or else she won't savor as much of his touch as she can. Their hugs and touches never last long enough for her liking… but it's not as if she can complain. Ever since they were children and Mercedes had declared her 'undying love' for him, Edmond had remained devoted to her. It was an admirable quality. One that Hadlee would never fault him for.

Didn't mean she had to always like it. Like right now, as he leans back from her. The smile on his face clearly shows that he doesn't notice her hand fisting in the back of his shirt, longing to keep him closer for as long as she can. He also never notices the faint blush that enters he cheeks whenever she first sees him.

In any case, as they turn to head for the rocks, Hadlee smiles up at the man who, at the very least, would always be her friend. Nodding towards the papers in his hand, she asks, "What's that?" "A surprise that I wish to share with all of you. Are the others at the rock?" "Yes. Or so I assume. That's where Fernand said they were going." "Then come. For I wish to tell you this as soon as possible."

They run a short ways, but then both slow to a more leisurely pace as they approach the shore. Nudging Hadlee with his arm, Edmond grins and asks, "And what are you reading today?" Laughing, Hadlee says, "Only another romance." "I see the library hasn't fallen short." "Not yet. Though Alfred has expressed a deep concern for what he's going to do when I stop coming in after I've read all the books he has so far." "And what did you say to his concern?" "That he need not be. I will come back simply to reread my favorites, and enjoy his company and his tea, if for nothing else."

Edmond smiles and says, "You are very kind to the old man." "Well, he's been very kind to me." "As he should. You're a delight to have around." Blushing a bit, Hadlee says, "You shouldn't say such sweet things." "And why not? It's only the truth. I can barely remember any day I've spent in your good company, where I couldn't find at least some reason to smile."

Hadlee grins up at him and says, "Well, the same can be said for you. At least you don't look at me holding a book and sigh as though already exhausted of me." His smile slipping slightly, Edmond asks, "Your father again?" "My father always. But please, let's not focus on that. You have happy news for us all to hear, and I'll not dampen such high spirits with my old news. Come. I think I see them just there."

And though she was loath to give up her private company with him, she laughed when Edmond took her hand and pulled her along at his fast pace. Her skirts nearly tripped her, but Edmond slowed enough so she could grab them up a little, and then they continued running across the rocks towards their friends.

The looks on both Fernand and Mercedes faces told Hadlee plainly enough what they had been discussing beforehand. Fernand always let the hunger linger in his eyes, and Mercedes always looked at him with a wistfulness of her own. Which, of course, only encouraged Fernand to pursue her more, in spite of her determination to marry Edmond for his eventual reputation as captain.

Which, as it turns out, is the grand news that Edmond wanted to tell them. And it was happy news indeed. Edmond, in light of his brave attempt to save his former captain, had been given the Pharaon. And at only nineteen, it was truly an astonishing feat. Not that Edmond hadn't earned it. He was more than capable and ready to be captain of his own ship.

It did, in spite of her smile, darken Hadlee's mood a bit. Not that she would ever wish misfortune on Edmond. She had too much love in her heart for this man. Enough that she never intended to tell him how she truly felt, or about Mercedes' true intentions for marrying him. She could never break Edmond's heart so cruelly. But… she had at least hoped that, for the next two years, she would be able to spend as much time alone with him as possible. For after he married, Mercedes would surely be glued to him at the hip whenever he was not out at sea.

He was, in actuality, one of the only friends she had. Aside from Alfred, and Edmond's own father, Edmond was the truest friend she possessed. And she'd always known that when he married Mercedes, she would lose him in some respects. She'd just… been hoping that she wouldn't lose him quite this soon.

Fernand didn't try so hard to hide his disappointment. He said something about Edmond's life being truly blessed, and then clicked his tongue before moving to head out. Edmond watched after his friend in confusion, shouting out, "You're still the best man." Fernand simply called back, "I know."

Mercedes was eagerly pulling at Edmond's arm, hoping to steal him away for herself. And judging from the look in her eyes, there was no question what she had in mind for them to do.

Hadlee had half a mind not to leave them. She was sure, due to his kind nature, that Edmond would more than welcome her to remain and join in the celebration of his good fortune.

But in the end, as Edmond smiled down at Mercedes, Hadlee swallowed thickly, held back her tears, and then said, "Well, I suppose I should follow him home. He'll be wanting news about what's been going on while he's been away, and father isn't home for the next three days. Do let me know when you plan on announcing the wedding. I'll be more than happy to help prepare the feast."

Edmond's grateful smile was almost her undoing, but Hadlee held it together until after he had hugged her once more. Savoring his touch for as long as she could, Hadlee then waved to them as they took off further along the rocks and towards the water.

Hadlee did not dare to ride with her brother in the carriage heading for home. She did not have the strength to hold back her tears until she could keep them safe and secret behind the closed door of her room. Instead, she spent her next few hours walking along the shoreline, in the opposite direction of Edmond and Mercedes. She intended to walk until her tears dried. But every time she ended and thought she was fine, her eyes watered again.

By the time she arrived home, Fernand was already asleep. And it was dark enough in the house that none of the servants noticed the tears that had been streaming down her face.

The only bright note she can think of in all of this, is that it is good to be getting rid of all these tears now. She'll have to last a great deal longer, when she helps prepare the feast for Edmond's wedding announcement ceremony.

* * *

Hi Guys! So, this is my fanfic for the Count of Monte Cristo. It's based heavily on the movie version from 2002. I have read the book, and may have dropped a hint at that here and there. But for the most part, this story follows along with the movie that was based on the book by Alexandre Dumas.

Just also wanted to give a heads up. Like the transformers story I recently posted, this is not as in depth as my teen wolf stories were. Just a quick and hopefully cute little story, involving a character that I wanted to inject into this plot.

Anyways, I hope you all like it. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 2

It was actually after the ceremony had been held that Edmond requested Hadlee's help. He knew she could cook up a fabulous feast as well as the next person. But he didn't want her to go through all the trouble of spending the entire day creating that feast, and then not even get to spend time with them.

Hadlee honestly would've preferred it that way, but can't help being touched by Edmond's desire to have her truly enjoy this moment with him.

So she plasters a smile on her face, and instead helps him with cooking a private meal between just him, Mercedes, his father, and Hadlee herself.

As she slices off a piece of the roast beef over the fire, Edmond holds out a plate for her to set it upon. Smiling as he takes a whiff, he says, "Absolutely marvelous. Of course, I should never expect any less from you. Every time you cook, this house ends up smelling like one of those fine restaurants further in the city." Hadlee laughs and says, "Don't be ridiculous." "It's the truth. Thank you so much for this. I'll pay you back when I can." "You most certainly will not. Consider it a wedding present, and think nothing more of it."

Edmond begins to argue, but Hadlee fixes him with a look and a firm hand on her hip. Grinning, he says, "Of course. I don't suppose many ever try to argue when that look is given to them." "Only those who should call themselves foolish." He laughs heartily, and then joins her at the table to begin their private feast.

His father tapped the side of his glass of wine, and then raised it, saying, "To the new captain of the Pharaon." Hadlee raises her glass as well, grinning when Edmond smiles at her. Then he turns back to his father and replies, "All I am, I owe to you, father." The old man smiles with affection and love, and then rises to his feet. Lifting his glass for another toast, he adds, "May this happy moment, be but the dawn, of a long and wonderful life for you both."

They'd scarcely managed to clink their glasses together, when the door was knocked on harshly and then thrown open without warning. Hadlee started and turned around behind her to see several soldiers entering the room. One, who had removed his hat, demanded, "Which of you is Edmond Dantes?"

Edmond, still confused by their appearance, simply answered, "I am." And then everyone's eyes grow wide when the soldier responds with, "Edmond Dantes, you are under arrest by order of the magistrate of Marseilles."

Hadlee can hear the distress in Edmond's father's voice when he asks, "Arrest?" Edmond rises to his feet and asks, "On what charges?" The soldier replies, "That information is privileged. Take him." As the soldiers move to grab him, Edmond demanding an explanation, Hadlee watches as Mercedes tries to keep hold of his hand, but fails when the soldiers tug him towards the door.

Realizing resisting is futile, Edmond turns back and says, "I'll be back tonight. Don't worry, Father. This is a mistake." Hadlee, on her feet already, runs at him and says, "No! He's done nothing wrong! You can't…" As a soldier moves to restrain her, Edmond shouts, "No don't! It's alright!"

Eyes firmly settling on Hadlee, he says, "Look after my father until my return. Please. I'll be back tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest. This will be sorted. Please, look after him."

Hadlee wanted to argue with him. She wanted to force the soldiers to, at the very least, explain what it was that Edmond was even being taken away for.

But she could not argue with Edmond's request. And until his return, she would look after his father. He was being taken away in chains to see the chief magistrate, for reasons that no one would explain. But his chief concern at this moment wasn't about what would happen to him. He only asked that his father be taken care of in his absence.

Nodding, Hadlee says, "I will see to his care… until your return." Edmond smiles gently at her, even if he is still apprehensive about this situation. Then he allows himself to be escorted from the room.

Hadlee remains standing there for a time, still not quite believing that Edmond had been arrested. Who in their right mind would ever think that Edmond had it in him to commit a crime? Certainly, the trip he'd taken to Elba to try and save his captain had been dangerous… but hardly anything illegal or uncalled for. A man's life had been at stake! And apart from courageous acts of kindness such as that, Hadlee could not call to mind even a single moment in which Edmond might ever be accused of a crime worth being arrested for.

She turns back to the room when she hears Edmond's father slump back into his chair. As the man turns a bit pale, Hadlee firms herself against thinking the worst. Instead she forces herself to relax, and says, "Well, you all heard him. He'll be back tonight. He's been home but a day. He can't have accomplished anything so horrid in that amount of time as to be sent to prison. We may very well see him again with the next hour. Who knows?"

She puts some meat on the old man's plate and says, "Eat. Edmond wouldn't want us to wait."

They obey her, simply because at the moment, she was the only one who could manage to find her own inner voice of reason. But as the night went on, and Edmond did not return, Hadlee couldn't help a scowl coming across her face as she watched Mercedes across the table.

If Edmond was under arrest, going to jail… his reputation was ruined. And he certainly would no longer be a captain of a ship. Which meant that all the reason Mercedes had for marrying him, for attempting to be in love with him, had just flown out the window. And Hadlee could see the gears turning in her mind as her eyes darted back and forth across the table. Mercedes was trying to weigh her options, to see how long she needed to wait here so that, if Edmond returned, it wouldn't look like she'd simply given up on him. But she was also trying to determine how quickly she could leave, so she could maybe go and see if Fernand would still be willing to present his offer of marriage to her.

Fernand obviously would, but Hadlee is not about to let Mercedes go any time tonight. As soon as Mercedes lifted her head, as though she might speak and ask to be excused and leave for the night, she was met with Hadlee's hard brown eyes bearing into her. It was the sternest and hardest expression Mercedes had ever received. It was a look that said, though Mercedes was trying to hide it, Hadlee perceived everything. And Hadlee knew exactly what it was that Mercedes was trying to do.

And if Mercedes actually tried to do it, there was no way in hell that Hadlee would be letting her get away with it. She cared about Edmond Dantes too much for that. Too much to break his heart up until this point, that was true too. But if Mercedes thought Hadlee would keep her mouth shut about the fact that she up and walked out after he'd been arrested, she most definitely had another thing coming.

Of course, by the time morning came and went, Hadlee could not hold onto that anger. She, herself, was not leaving. She had promised to care for Edmond's father and she would do just that. But as Mercedes prepared to leave, saying she needed to check on her own father, Hadlee could not argue with that point. Whether that's actually what Mercedes did or not was another matter… but Hadlee could not argue that her reason was sound, and she had waited long enough for Edmond to return.

Hadlee cooked breakfast, lunch, and supper for Edmond's father for the next few days, working with him to try and learn anything more about what had happened to Edmond, and why. And as she sat by the window, reading her book and glancing at Edmond's father, who seemed to become more despaired by the day, she let her eyes drift to look outside.

As a tear rolls down her cheek, she mutters quietly, "Edmond… Edmond, where did you go?"

* * *

Hadlee knew that half of the reasoning Mercedes was even here, was to keep up appearances. Her wedding announcement with Edmond had been official, and almost the entire community had been there to celebrate. She couldn't just up and turn around and see if someone else would take her. Likewise, Fernand seemed to understand that as well. He still pursued Mercedes with his hungry eyes… but he did so with a calmer demeanor. As though he already knew he had her. It was just a matter of when.

As they all stood, with Edmond's father and Monsieur Morrell in the magistrate's office, Hadlee couldn't bring herself to look at either Fernand or Mercedes. Their best friend in the world was gone, arrested for something she was certain he hadn't done. And here they were, her brother and Edmond's fiancé, trying to work out in their minds when it would be most appropriate to officially change gears and go after each other.

If she weren't so desperate to discover what had happened to Edmond, she wouldn't even be standing in the same room with them.

Edmond's father put an arm around her soldiers, leaning heavily against her. He'd tried not to at first, but his strength continued to fail him, and Hadlee never had a problem with remaining standing under his weight.

As Villefort entered the room, Morrell stepped forward and said, "We are here to plead the case of Edmond Dantes, Magistrate." The man's reply is instantly, "Not now!"

To explain, Napoleon has just returned from Elba. A place that everyone… well, everyone who loved King Louis, had very much hoped Napoleon would stay. So the magistrate's anxiety was easy to understand.

Doesn't mean Hadlee didn't want to argue that they most certainly would talk about this now. They'd already been here for an hour, waiting on him to return.

Hadlee's a woman though. To argue as strongly as she'd like against this man, a magistrate at that, would get her thrown out and quite possibly disgraced in the public eye. Her father had already lowered her dowry in his will, so that upon his death she would only receive twenty-thousand francs. He felt that was all she was worth, considering she hadn't attempted to learn any of the other hobbies suitable for women of her stature. If she didn't want to lose anymore, she couldn't afford to disgrace her family name any further.

She didn't need to worry though. She bit her tongue briefly to keep from lashing out, and was then satisfied when the magistrate suddenly looked up in surprise and asked, "Dantes?"

That's when it became weird. Hadlee knew that Mercedes was here for the appearance of wanting to find her lost fiancé. She had to play this part. Fernand, on the other hand, did not have to play up his role as being Edmond's best friend. He gained nothing by it. Mercedes was already turning her interest towards him, and Hadlee knows that Fernand has seen that. So what was there to gain from declaring that he was, indeed, Edmond's friend and confidant?

Hadlee's eyes narrow on the back of his head as Fernand says, "We have not met, Monsieur. I am Fernand Mondego, the son of Count Mondego. And I am here to swear to Edmond Dantes' innocence." Turning to the others, Fernand then explains, "This is his employer, Monsieur Morrell, his father, and his fiancé, Mercedes. And my sister, Hadlee Mondego, is here as well."

She would've given Fernand a look for mentioning her last… except for two reasons. One, she really didn't care at this point. She just wants Edmond back.

And the second… now the magistrate was acting weird too. It was taking him entirely too long to think about what to say to them. Like he was also trying to now play a necessary part, and only for appearances sake.

Why did the world have to be such a cynical place?

Finally, Villefort says, "Edmond Dantes… is charged with high treason. And yet, you stand by him?" Fernand gives a firm nod and says, "Of course I do."

Hadlee can't handle this much false sympathy, all for appearances sake. She's going to be sick.

Then, to her utter astonishment, Villefort adds, "What if I was to tell you that Dantes is also charged with murder?"

The man's eyes snap to her in surprise when she cuts in with an icy, "What?" Because if there was most definitely one thing that Hadlee knew was true, it was that Edmond Dantes was not capable of murder. The man would not harm a fly. Villefort eyes her for a moment, apparently trying to gage just how important it might be to temper his tone a bit for her sake. And he apparently decides that it's not very important, because he says in a cold and detached manner, "Dantes carried a letter from Napoleon to one of his agents. And when we tried to arrest him, he killed one of my men."

Hadlee glares at the man behind the desk, but it was Mercedes, with her soft and dainty voice, who pleaded, "No, if you knew him, monsieur, you would know that was not possible. Have mercy, please?" Morrell steps up and asks, "You have proof of this treason?"

Villefort tightens his lips for a moment, but then says with a slight grin, "Well, that is government business." Said every politician, ever, who didn't feel like giving a straight answer to someone of a lower class. Even if Morell and Fernand weren't as low as the rest of them, Villefort gave this answer, and suddenly he didn't have to explain anything to them that he didn't want to.

Mercedes, after glancing over at Hadlee and seeing her glaring eyes, turns back to Villefort and pleads a little harder, "Please. Please, just tell us where he is." Villefort sighs, "I cannot, mademoiselle. He was handed over to the king's men. I can understand your pain at this betrayal. But my advice, to all of you, would be to forget Edmond Dantes."

And his eyes shift back to Hadlee when, releasing the tongue she'd been biting for so long, she says, "If you knew anything about him, at all, you would know that it is not possible to forget Edmond Dantes."

He gives her a falsely apologetic look, and then turns back to Mercedes and says, "For you, I understand this must be exceptionally difficult. But take comfort in the solace of your good friend here. And perhaps, some good may yet come of this unhappy affair."

Hadlee couldn't actually believe what she was hearing. Mercedes and Fernand were only trying to wait a respectable amount of time in the eyes of the public before they went after each other, Hadlee knows that. But this man… he seemed to be almost granting them permission, which would shrink the time they spent waiting infinitely. What the actual hell was going on?

Villefort then leans forward at his desk, "Now, you will excuse me. I have to attend to some other matters." Edmond's father shouts, "My son is no traitor!" And then he nearly falls down, except Hadlee slips under his arm and supports him. Morrell comes to his other side and helps her escort him out the door, all the while Fernand declares that he will try to reason with Villefort about revealing what's happened to Edmond.

Morrell offers to take Edmond's father to the carriage to go home. Hadlee debates for a brief moment just how much trouble she's willing to get into. Then she takes off back into the building. Outside of Villefort's office, where the guards have briefly left it unattended, she presses her ear to the crack there and listens for what is being said.

And what she finds… appalls her more than anything else has in her entire life. Sure, she is but eighteen years of age. But she has had time to see and hear some rather unappealing things. And this topped them all. She knew her brother was desperate to get Mercedes to marry him. She knew that Danglars hated Edmond for being promoted to Captain over him. And she had been able to tell, just from watching him moments earlier, that Villefort was acting strangely about this whole affair.

But to learn that Fernand had reported Edmond receiving a letter from Napoleon. To learn that Villefort had condemned Edmond because he'd known his own father to be the recipient of that letter. And to learn that both men were now plotting the deaths of their own fathers.

Hadlee was definitely going to be sick. She needed to get out of here. She needed to tell Morrell and Edmond's father. Surely they would…

Alas, she remained at the door for too long. The guard grabbed her by the arms, pulling them back behind her painfully. Then he escorted her into the room, announcing that she had been there eavesdropping for quite some time.

After the guard left, Villefort looked alarmed and ashen for a moment. How much had she heard? What would she do? How much damage could she cause his reputation?

Fernand, on the other hand, looked her up and down once, and then rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh, don't look so surprised." "You betrayed him! You're best friend, and you…" Fernand looked back to Villefort and said, "Our father already thinks poorly of her. She has no connections to use against us. I dare say, even Morrell would look at her as though appalled that she might accuse us of such a plot."

Glaring at both of them, she says, "Someone will believe me. Too many people know of Edmond's true character to think he would…" Fernand looks back at her and says, "The character of a simple sailor? Come now, Hadlee. The man could not read or write, but he was a fool to think Napoleon's letter was innocent. And one thing that people won't think of him now that he's gone, is that he was a fool. A traitor, yes. But a fool? No, they won't think that. All you will accomplish with your words is to embarrass yourself, our family, and disgrace yourself so that no man ever wants to marry you."

Back to Villefort, he says, "She is of no concern to us." Hadlee marches up to him and says, "I will tell everyone, until someone believes me." "Go ahead. But Napoleon himself wouldn't believe such a ridiculous story. Especially one told to him by a woman."

Both men snicker at that, until Hadlee reaches down and jerks the knife from Fernand's pocket. Holding it to his throat, she says, "I will see you die for this!" Fernand goes very still for a moment, but then simply turns his head to look at her. Smirking, he says, "Go ahead. But you will accomplish nothing. I'll be dead. Edmond will still be gone. And you will be arrested for murder, after which no one would so much as dare to hear even a single word you have to say on the matter of Edmond Dantes."

Hadlee considers it for a moment… but she knows he's right. Being a woman, and a woman without connections at that, already made what she was going to try and do difficult. Murdering her own brother would make it impossible.

Lowering the knife, dropping it to the floor in front of him, she looks at both of them. Slowly, and in a tone far too controlled for their liking, she says, "Before my life is ended, by God's judgment and wrath, I will see you both suffer for this. On that, you have my word."

* * *

She did everything she could. She went to everyone she knew. She went to everyone she didn't already know personally. Anyone that would stop and listen to her story, she would tell and plead for help. But even Edmond's father, who loved her dearly for her unwavering devotion, could not fathom such a plot.

She took care of him as best as she could. But she could only ever force the man to eat so much. And eventually, he died of both starvation, and of the rope he tied round his neck. Within a month of Edmond disappearing, though Hadlee had tried to warn her father of Fernand's plans, their father was indeed killed. Leaving Fernand to take over and become Count Mondego.

Within that same month, Mercedes also agreed to marry Fernand. Apparently that was as long a wait as was necessary. Sure, the letter that she'd received declared that Edmond was dead… but seeing as the signature on the paper was 'Villefort', Hadlee had spat in disgust and put no stock in it. But for Mercedes, it was enough. Well, that and given that Edmond was considered a traitor now, it made sense that they only had to wait that long.

Without Edmond's father alive for Hadlee to care for, she spent the money from her dowry on acquiring passage aboard ships. She'd already visited every prison within one hundred miles of Marseilles, trying to find Edmond Dantes. Now she would search for him in the prisons beyond a carriage's reach.

This proved futile too. Not all of the prisons would allow her entrance. Those that didn't, claimed that by her description, they did not have the man she was looking for.

Fernand had practically disowned her by the time she returned. And when she did, he certainly didn't let her back into the house. Her attire now resembled more what a pirate captain's wife would wear, rather than a lady of society. Her long dresses and skirts had been replaced with tighter bodices to keep everything in place as she ran around the ship to help keep it going. They were lower cut as well, but that had nothing to do with men whistling at her. It got really hot on a ship. She had pants or leggings to wear with boots that ran up to her knees, short skirts or skirts with a short front and long back to wear. Even the long skirts that remained on her person had slits up the sides now.

No… no she most definitely didn't appear to be a lady of high society anymore. And she had no intention of returning to such a place. With what little money she had left that she hadn't spent, she bought a shop in Paris. The shop itself, was small inside. But out back was a large yard, huge enough to plant any and every kind of flower and herb she could possibly want.

Fernand, for his part, would've cut her out of his life altogether. But she still bore the name Mondego, which made it impossible. Plus, now that he'd started cheating on his wife, Mercedes did not want Fernand to be the main influence on her son's life.

She may not have been the best of women in Hadlee's eyes. And Hadlee would never forgive Mercedes for moving on so quickly from Edmond. But when Mercedes revealed to her who Albert was… who he really was… Hadlee could not say no.

She became the boy's tutor and guardian. And in time, when Albert needed advice, or had a problem he needed help with. Hell… when the boy simply wanted to get away from his quarreling father and mother, Albert would go to see Hadlee.

She never stopped looking for Edmond. She wrote down everything she knew in a back room. She had boards and charts and maps scattered all over the place, strings running from location to location. X's marked where she was certain he was not, question marks showed where she was uncertain, and circles showed where she thought he might still be.

But in spite of all her efforts, she never could find him. And every time Fernand would ever see her. Be it in the privacy of his home, or even in the midst of a grand and public party… the look of hatred that crossed her face was unmistakable. And the words she'd promised him came rolling back through his mind.

And when she would see a very real tremble of fear run up his spine, Hadlee couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Chapter 2! Done! And for those interested in knowing, this story will consist of 9 chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 3

When the stranger came to call upon Monsieur Morrell, his granddaughter informed the man that it would be impossible to see him. But, upon hearing that this stranger was seeking a man named 'Edmond Dantes'… well, she knew that her grandfather would want to invite him in.

The man was called 'Zatarra', and though for a moment he stayed silent, as though expecting Morrell to suddenly recognize him… he eventually let his smile slip a bit before asking if Morrell knew Edmond also.

Morrell sighs, "Like a son." Zatarra leans forward and says gently, "I was hoping you could tell me where to find his family." Another sad sigh, and Morrell explains, "Unfortunately, his father hanged himself, after learning of Edmond's treason."

Zatarra finds he can scarcely speak upon hearing this. Finally, he manages, "I see. That… so terrible. To die alone. How was he discovered?"

Morrell's eyes sadden infinitely at the question, and for a moment he finds himself unable to explain. Then he takes a breath to steady himself and continues. "He… the poor man was set on dying, to be sure. But… the hanging was not his original attempt. He first wanted to starve himself to death. But he found this to be impossible."

When Zatarra tilts his head in confusion, Morrell explains, "A dear friend of Edmond's, by the name of Hadlee Mondego, spent a great many days with Edmond's father. It was only on Saturdays that she could not be at his house. And while she could not force the man to eat any full meals, he found himself unable to refuse her when she would order him to eat something."

Morrell lets a tear slip from his eye as he remembers the day Hadlee had found Edmond's father. "She was so very devastated when she came to find him one Sunday. She had me speak at his funeral, because she could not stop crying when she thought of him. She felt as though she had failed in her promise to take care of him. That was one of the last things Edmond had ever asked of her. The poor girl, there was nothing else she could've done. A man set on death will find a way. Even in spite of one who is so devoted on seeing him live."

Zatarra stares at Morrell a moment more, and then asks, "And… what became of her?" Morrell moves to stoke the fire a bit, and then turns back. "Well… the poor girl has never wavered in her conviction that Edmond was innocent. Not that any of us truly thought he was guilty. She soiled her reputation quite thoroughly in her attempts to find someone who would help her discover what had happened to him. It was only five years ago that she returned from sea, having gone to every place she could think of to try and find where he might've been sent."

Morrell points towards a vase at his kitchen table and says, "At least once a year, on my birthday, she sends me flowers from the shop she know runs in Paris. To this day, if anyone were to ask, she would swear to Edmond's innocence. Traitor indeed. The idea is laughable."

Zatarra nods, "And… this treason you speak of… who accused him?" Morrell shakes his head, "Who knows? Of course, if you ask Hadlee, she will tell you that it was her own brother that had Edmond arrested. And that he and Villefort, and even Danglars, all together, conspired to have Edmond locked away for eternity. But such conspiracies are better left in her stories. All her talking did was ruin her reputation amongst the higher members of society. As for the three she accused…"

Sighing, Morrell explains, "Monsieur Villefort, the man who had Edmond arrested, left for Paris soon after, to take up the post of chief prosecutor. Of course, the shock of his father's violent murder, may also have spurred his departure. They were strange times. Made stranger yet by…"

When Morrell pauses, Zatarra asks, "Made stranger by what?" "I shouldn't say. The poor girl has been through enough already." Knowing he must be speaking of Hadlee, Zatarra says, "Please. I assure you, anything you could tell me about her, I could do nothing with to bring her harm." Morrell considers it a moment, and then says, "It was simply more to her conspiracy theory. But… it was strange in how correct she was on this matter. She claimed that, along with conspiring to be rid of Edmond, each for their own personal reasons, Fernand and Villefort also conspired to help each other be rid of their fathers. Of course, no one believed such a wild accusation, especially with everything else she'd been saying. But… it was strange, indeed. Very strange times."

Zatarra takes a moment more to gather his bearings, and then says gently, "You seem to have fallen on difficult times yourself, sir." Morrell sighs, "After Edmond's death, I reluctantly took on a partner. One of my captains. And then one day, Danglars forced me out. But… my fate is nothing compared to Edmond's."

Zatarra smiles gently, "Perhaps your luck is about to change." Morrell smiles gently back at him, and then Zatarra rises and says, "I shall search out Edmond's fiancée." Morrell turns, "You mean, the Countess Mondego?"

Freezing in his step, Zatarra asks, "Countess?" "Yes. A month after poor Edmond was arrested, Mercedes wed his best friend." Bitterness creeping into his voice, Zatarra says, "Fernand." Morrell nods, "Another strange circumstance that Hadlee saw coming. I will give the girl this, her powers of perception are rather astonishing. She said she knew Mercedes was marrying Edmond for his reputation as a captain. Once he was labeled a traitor, her sights turned towards Fernand."

Stoking the fire again, Morrell say, "They live together in Paris now. Count and Countess Mondego. And I'd bet the remainder of my purse that Hadlee still can't stand the sight of them. Wouldn't even remain at all, if not for the young lad that Mercedes had entrusted to her for lessons."

Zatarra stares for so long into space, Morrell decides to ask, "Are you alright?" Softly, he says, "Yes. I must go." Morrell nods, "I'm sorry I was not more helpful to you." "Oh no. You told me what I needed to know. Edmond Dantes is dead. And now, if I may, I will ask but one more thing of you." "And it is?" "Where exactly might I find Hadlee Mondego?"

Morrell turns to his granddaughter, who reaches for the letter that had been sent with the flowers that come to them once a year. Handing it over to Zatarra, Morrell explains, "You'll find her address there." "Thank you."

And with that, Zatarra leaves his purse of coins on the table for them, and walks out the door without another word.

* * *

"It's well past midnight! I am closed!"

Rolling her eyes and groaning when the knocking at her door persists, Hadlee rolls out of bed and slips on one of her shirts. She didn't bother tightening the strings at the front. Whoever it was that had the nerve to disturb her at this hour would have to accept her messed up hair, and half-dressed appearance.

As she throws open the door, seeing a stranger standing before her does not improve her mood. Albert would be the only soul left on the planet that could hope to disturb her at this ungodly hour and get away with it. Monsieur Morrell could as well, if he were in good enough health to make the journey. But that was it. Those two, and no one else.

Glaring at this particular individual, who is just standing here staring at her, Hadlee demands, "Well? What do you want?" He blinks and says, "I do apologize for the hour." "As you should. Now what do you want?" "I was… hoping that I could ask you about Edmond Dantes?"

The slouched position of her body goes rigid instantly, and the heat of her gaze heightens in its intensity. Glaring fiercely at this stranger, she says, "I am not in a mood to be mocked on a good day, monsieur. I will not tolerate it at this bloody hour of the night."

But as she makes to close the door, the man quickly grabs it with his hand and says, "Please! I mean no disrespect to you, nor do I intend my actions and questions to mock you. I simply seek information about Edmond Dantes." "Why?" "He was once a friend of mind, a very long time ago. I was… hoping to find him."

The door is let back open a slight bit, so Zatarra continues, "I've been to see Monsieur Morrell already. He offered me your address so that I might also find you." He raises the letter for her to see, and Hadlee snatches it from his hand. She takes a moment to determine that it's her own handwriting, and not some forgery.

Zatarra waits with baited breath, and then relaxes when Hadlee sighs and says, "You'd better come in, I suppose. Knock the dirt from your boots before you step in here." He does as she asks, and then steps inside and has to freeze again in surprise and awe.

Flowers were everywhere in her shop. They lined the walls, covered the floors except where you were meant to walk. And he could see through the back windows that what was inside was only a fraction of what she had, considering everything out back seemed to be thriving with life as well.

Hadlee shows him into the kitchen to the side, and has him sit while she puts on some tea. Stifling her yawn, she asks, "So, what would you like to know about Edmond Dantes?" Zatarra leans forward on the table, and says, "At… the risk of upsetting you again… Monsieur Morrell mentioned you had a few theories on who was responsible for his arrest." Hadlee glances over at him, and then says, "I have one theory. And it is not so much a theory, as it is the truth that no one else cares to believe." "And why is that?" "Because it seems to be a far-fetched idea."

Sighing as she pours two cups of tea, Hadlee says, "But just because a thing seems hard or difficult to understand and grasp, does not mean it can't be true." "And what is the truth?" Coming to sit at the table with him, sitting down their glasses, Hadlee says, "Edmond was betrayed by the people he should've been able to trust most. He was betrayed by his first mate, Danglars. He was betrayed by his best friend, Fernand Mondego. And he was betrayed by the magistrate of Marseilles, Villefort."

Zatarra takes a sip and asks, "Just those three?" "Yes. Why?" "I was under the impression you also had a problem with Edmond's former fiancée, Mercedes." Hadlee nods, "I have a problem with Mercedes for a different set of reasons. But no, she had nothing to do with Edmond's arrest. She would've been quite ready to marry him, had he not been betrayed."

Nodding, Zatarra asks, "Then why do you hate her?" "Because she deceived Edmond in different ways. In making him think she loved him. In making him think that she would never love another." Sighing, Hadlee looks at this stranger and says, "Mercedes cares for three things in this life now. Reputation, money, and her son. And she cares about them in that order. Edmond's position with his crew was superb, and he was well on his way to becoming a captain. The reputation she would receive from that alone would've been enough for Mercedes. And while not rich, a captain of a ship makes more than enough for her to have been comfortable with, compared to what she was used to."

Hadlee shrugs, "The only reason she chose Edmond over Fernand was the fact that Edmond was practically guaranteed his reputation. Fernand was not… at least not in any quick timeframe. But as soon as Edmond was arrested and accused of treason, Mercedes began trying to think her way out of the situation of being with him."

Shaking her head in disgust, Hadlee whispers to herself, "The whole lot of them make me sick."

Zatarra watches her for a moment, and then says, "You seem to have suffered greatly in Edmond's absence." Hadlee doesn't deny that, but says, "There are others who suffered far worse." "You mean his father? Morrell told me what happened. He also says you blame yourself." "Edmond entrusted his father's care to me. It was my job to keep him alive and healthy for as long as possible. I failed." "Not according to Morrell. You more than fulfilled your promise."

Hadlee looks over at him and says, "I should never have skipped a day in seeing him. I should've seen what he was willing to do. But for all my perceptions and wisdom, I did not see that he was so close to giving up. I…"

She locks up as tears well in her eyes. Swallowing and then taking a breath, Hadlee shakes her head and says, "I should've done better." Zatarra reaches forward gently, and then places his hand over hers on the table. Pressing gently, he says, "I'm sure Edmond would be grateful for all you did do, rather than be so focused on the one thing you could not prevent. A man so set upon death, will find a way to make it happen."

Hadlee stares at him for a moment, and then sniffs and wipes at one of her eyes before asking, "Do you have any other questions?" "Yes. Though… it may seem personal." "No more personal than the rest, I assure you." He nods, "You seem, at least by Morrell's description, rather passionate in your belief of Edmond's innocence. Rather passionate in finding and freeing him as well. What spurs you to such…"

In the past, Hadlee would've shied away from the question. She would've clammed up, blushed, or simply ignored it and moved on. But she was older now, and more secure in who she was and what she believed. So it was with simple assurance that she told him plainly, "I loved him."

Zatarra's eyes widen, "Loved him?" Hadlee nods, and then laughs shortly, "Not that he knew it. I was very keen to keep it a secret from him." "Why?" "Because he was in love with Mercedes, and while I have never approved of her way of thinking, she did make him happy. And that is all I ever wanted for Edmond. For him to be happy. So I never told him."

Running a hand through her hair, Hadlee says, "I have always loved him. I always will love him. And no amount of conspiracy, mockery, or money will ever make me sway on that opinion." She lifts her eyes to Zatarra again, and then asks, "Did you have any other questions?" He ponders for a moment, and then says, "Morrell… mentioned that you sailed a great many places looking for Edmond. How far did you go?"

Hadlee watches him for a moment, and then stands and says, "Come with me."

She leads him into her backroom, and then gestures towards everything and says, "This is everything I've ever been able to find on Edmond and what happened to him. Look through whatever you like, but do not take down any of my maps. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

When she left him, Zatarra at first found himself unable to move. He could only stand and stare at all she'd done to try and find him. She'd boarded so many ships, traveled as far as the winds in those sails could take her, and had visited well over a hundred prisons and jails. She had lists of places that she'd been told to look that had failed. She had lists of places where someone claimed Edmond had been, but she'd found it to be false.

All his life, he can't believe he'd been so blind to her love. For that was the only thing that could empower someone to look for another person for so long. In spite of what other people thought and said. In spite of what the rest of the world thought they knew to be true. In spite of how little hope must be left in the idea of finding him. Hadlee had never quit. She had hunted for him from almost the very moment he'd been taken. And she would hunt for him until her last dying breath.

There was a great deal he needed to do and accomplish in the next few months. Danglars, Villefort, and Fernand had to pay for what they had done to him. They would be made to suffer in the cruelest ways he could imagine. He would rip everything they held dear away from them, the same as they had done to him.

But as he looks down at a slip of paper on the table before him, he knows that Hadlee will have no problems with anything he's about to do. For on that sheet, she had written, " _Do not forget your promise to those who so wronged your beloved. 'Before my life is ended, by God's judgment and wrath, I will see you both suffer for this. On that, you have my word.'_ "

He thinks back on when he had been with Mercedes, and when Fernand had been his friend. He thinks back with clearer and wiser eyes now, to all the time he'd spent in Hadlee's company. How his presence seemed to make her relax. How she always seemed able to brighten his day. How she would blush at some of the things he'd said to her, and back then he'd been clueless as to why. But no more.

Oh yes. He had a great many plans for the next few months. But now, he had another still to add to his agenda. A considerably more pleasant plan. One that he believes will pan out beautifully for both of them.

Exiting the room, he finds Hadlee sipping her tea and reading a book in the kitchen. Smiling, he comes around to the front of her and says, "Thank you so very much for your time." Hadlee nods and asks, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" "No. You have told me all I needed to know, and so much more."

Reaching down for her hand, he raises it to his lips and gently places a kiss on her knuckles. Meeting her gaze, he says, "I pray that the future finds many ways to bless you in this life." Hadlee smiles gently back at him, but then says, "All I ask God for is to exact his vengeance on the men responsible for this great wrong. And if that is all I ever receive in the rest of this life, that will be more than enough for me."

Zatarra nods, and then says, "I must be off. Thank you again." "Of course. You are welcome back anytime. Any true friend of Edmond's, is welcome whenever he chooses."

And as the door shuts behind him, Zatarra says to himself, "Have no fear, Hadlee. You will come to receive all the love from me that I have to give, and everything else I can provide for you. When I am finished, you will want for nothing, least of all the affection you so greatly deserve."

* * *

Chapter 3! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 4

Hadlee couldn't believe what an uproar the entire city of Paris seemed to be in, all over this new count who had arrived. The Count of Monte Cristo, as he was called.

Hadlee had only ever heard of the place Monte Cristo before, because of the time she spent travelling in search of Edmond. It was a small island. A pretty and beautiful one, there was no doubt. But small, and uninhabited. At least, as far as Hadlee had been able to see in passing. Why a person would want to be the Count of such a small place, she did not know. People with money enough to own an island typically didn't wish to own such a small one.

But that was, again, just another part of the mystery that surrounded the Count. Aside from his name, and that he was richer than any man that anyone had ever known… no one knew anything about him. Not where he came from, or where he'd been before arriving in Paris. It was said that he owned several properties in several different cities, all kept in pristine condition at all times, so that whenever he wished to return to one, it would be prepared for his arrival at a moment's notice.

Not that the Count's arrival in Paris was of great concern to Hadlee. Not really. It was only on her radar at all because one of her informants felt the need to tell her that the Count had bought a man's house in Paris. A house that hadn't been for sale… until Monte Cristo came on the scene and offered him a large sum. Far more than what the house was actually worth.

He was a confusing individual. This Count of Monte Cristo.

Either way, Hadlee had thanked her informant, and then reminded her old shipmate that she could no longer pay him for information he brought to her. But, as with all the informants she'd obtained over the years, he did not care in the slightest.

Her brother wasted all of his money on gambling, and was in debt up to his ears, though no one had the courage to press him for it yet. Hadlee, on the other hand, had spent her money looking for Edmond. And what money wasn't spent on Edmond, was spent on the people she met.

Lucian, the man who informed her of Monte Cristo's arrival, had been in need of a job when she'd found him. He was then brought on board the ship she'd served at the time, and was tasked with swabbing the decks, the captain taking him immediately upon hearing Hadlee's recommendation. For though she was a woman, most of the captain's she ended up serving knew that her perceptions of people were to be taken as a gift. Those that she became wary of, never remained on the crew for very long. Those that she claimed as friend, were quickly moved into higher ranking positions.

And rise quickly he did, and never has Lucian forgotten Hadlee's kindness. And in spite of the fact that it was he who owed her his life, when he needed money to ransom his poor wife and children, Hadlee had not hesitated. She gave him what he needed, and even went with him to see that his family was retrieved safely.

The only thing she had ever requested from him, was information on unusual events happening in the city. Back then, she had still paid him for his service, though he would've gladly done it for free. And even now, when she could not afford to pay him, he continued to supply her with information he came across.

This opinion of Hadlee, though in high society she was looked at as a disgrace, was the opinion that was shared by all those who truly knew her. The captain of the ship that Hadlee had sailed on for so long entrusted the hiring and firing of his crew to her. And she had never failed in only bringing him trustworthy sailors. Even as they were smugglers themselves, there was an honor to be had among thieves. And Hadlee ensured that the people she brought to the ship had that same honor.

In any case, Hadlee was held in high regard by the lower part of society. It was the part of society that Hadlee had come to like best at that. And is why her informants, even without being paid, still supply her information whenever they find it.

But concerning Monte Cristo, Hadlee did not feel she needed to care. He would surely learn soon enough, from the rambling gossips of the upper class, that she was the disgraced daughter of a Count. His wanting to know all of the Mondegos, if he wanted to know any of them at all in the first place, would quickly not include her, based on what other people had to say.

At least... that's what she thought. But today, as she was tending to her garden in the back, a man with a thick Spanish accent asked, "Mademoiselle?" Hadlee turned to find a dark skinned man with a top hat standing in the doorway leading to the outside in the back of her shop. His eyes were briefly widened in awe at the array of plants, but then settled back onto her.

His smile was out of place, in her opinion. He seemed to be looking at her as though he thought she were someone he greatly admired and adored. And as far as she could remember, she had never seen this man before, so he had no reason to hold that opinion.

Regardless, Hadlee stood up straight, revealing the tights that led up to her skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. Her shirt fell off at her shoulders, revealing the two thin straps that still held the rest of it in place. And yes, her shirts were still lower cut than they had been so long ago. She had no care for whether or not anyone else liked them or not. She liked them, and that was the thing that mattered.

Wiping off her hands, she extends one to the man before her and says, "Hello. I'm Hadlee Mondego." Her name usually made people recoil before they asked her for what they wanted. This man took her hand eagerly, placed a kiss to her knuckles, and then says, "I am Jacopo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hadlee raises an eyebrow at him, but then simply asks, "Can I help you?" "Yes, I believe so. I serve my master, the Count of Monte Cristo. And I am here on his behalf. He intends to host a welcome party at his villa at the end of this week, and would like flower arrangements to be made accordingly."

It takes a moment for Hadlee to get over the fact that, not five seconds ago, she was thinking to herself how little she'd have to be concerned with the Count of Monte Cristo. And now, here was his servant, apparently sent to purchase flower arrangements from her shop.

She wasn't entirely surprised though. Hadlee didn't just have a green thumb. She had two green hands, and she was quite certain she got better every year. And everyone in Paris knew that. Its why, even though people recoiled from her name, they still came to her shop for their arrangements when needed. No one could put a more beautiful display of flowers together than Hadlee Mondego.

Nodding, Hadlee gestures around her expansive garden and says, "Everything grown here is for purchasing. If you have a particular flower in mind, I can show you where it is. More exotic flowers are in separate greenhouses further back. Has Monte Cristo requested anything specific?"

Jacopo smiles again and says, "He said to say that he wants his home to express a grand feeling of welcome. To show his wealth, without it feeling oppressive to those who enter. He told me to tell you this, and then to say that your judgement on the matter would be more than sufficient."

Okay, now Hadlee is really confused. If the Count had heard anything about her at all, surely it was that she was the disgraced Mondego daughter. No one would've bothered to mention her shop, or anything else otherwise. How was it then, that he felt it a good idea to leave the arrangements for his welcome party to Paris, in her hands?

Capable hands, she gives herself that much credit. But still… how did he know that?

Regardless, Hadlee pondered a moment on the description that Jacopo had given to her. An exotic flower was obviously the best choice. They were more difficult to grow and keep, and were therefore the more expensive flower. But which one would tell the people that they were welcomed? That a person was rich enough to afford it, but only did so with the intent of pleasing his guests as they walked about his grounds?

There were two flowers that came to mind. One was actually expensive. The other was not as expensive, and was equally beautiful in her mind. The Count could have whichever he preferred. Or… whichever Jacopo preferred. Leading him to one of the greenhouse rooms in the back, she heads down the middle of two rows of flowers. Gesturing to her right, she says, "These are Lilies. Not hard to come by, but their beauty is never to be underestimated." And then, to her left, she says, "And these are the Saffron Crocus. Rare, and more difficult to upkeep. Plus they will not likely last outside this room for more than a couple of weeks, and that is only if tended to properly."

Turning back to Jacopo, she says, "I would recommend either of these. The Lilies would be the more affordable. They are also more recognizable and would draw a smile to people's faces. The Crocuses are rarely seen around here, outside of my shop. They'll attract an eye of wonder and fascination." Hadlee then shrugs, "Whichever you think he would prefer."

Jacopo barely takes a moment to decide. He glances from left to right, and then nods to himself and says, "Both." Hadlee's eyes widen, but she nods and says, "Very well. And how many arrangements will he be needing. I can…" "All of them."

She freezes in place, finally frowning. Glancing at her crocuses, she says, "I… all of them?" Jacopo nods, but his own smile slips upon seeing the troubled expression on Hadlee's face.

The money she would get would be more than she'd ever made all at once. Hell, it would practically be double the amount she would make in a total of two years. She could expand her shop more with that money, and create room for more of the precious plants she loved so much.

On the other hand… Hadlee loving her plants is the problem. The Crocuses were hard to come by. She had spent a great deal of time gathering them, collecting them, and keeping them up and healthy. They were beautiful, and she did not want to be parted from all of them so rapidly. It would take her an exorbitant amount of time to replenish what she lost, if she gave them all to Monte Cristo for his welcome party.

But, as though sensing her distress, Jacopo suggests, "How about this? We will pick up the arrangements on Friday, and keep them through Saturday, which is when the party is to be thrown. On Sunday, given that you are open, we will return them to your shop. If you are not open Sunday, we will return them Monday."

Hadlee tilts her head at Jacopo, and has half a mind to ask where he even came from. But she bites her tongue for a moment, and then says instead, "That… is very agreeable. The price for only a couple of days is reduced, of course. I can give you an estimate and…"

But Jacopo shakes his head, "We will pay for the flowers in their entirety. My master was very firm on that point." "But surely…" "I must insist, Mademoiselle. For if he were here, I'm sure the Count would say that it was well worth the price, to have such beautiful flowers in his home for a day."

Hadlee tried to argue further. Yes, she would appreciate the money, but this felt almost like stealing. But Jacopo would not be swayed on this matter. So Hadlee finally wrote him an estimate, and promised him that the arrangements would be ready for pickup at eight o'clock in the evening on Friday.

As Hadlee paces in her backroom later, she murmurs softly, "Ten-thousand francs. Who in God's name is this Count of Monte Cristo?"

* * *

When Friday came, Hadlee had all of the arrangements potted and nearer the front of her backyard, so they could be easily transported outside and into whatever Jacopo brought to carry them in. She had, when he returned earlier in the week with half of her payment, offered to use her own cart. She had one horse and a cart, which she sometimes used to sell flowers and herbs nearer the shore in the warmer months. It was not nearly big enough to carry all of Monte Cristo's flowers in one trip, but she would not have minded making several, considering the money she was getting paid.

Jacopo, at the time, had simply told her that arrangements had already been taken care of. And then he shocked her by asking if he could inquire as to whether she would be attending Monte Cristo's welcome party.

Sensing her surprise, Jacopo had asked, "You received an invitation, did you not? I'm quite certain Bertuccio delivered it here personally." Hadlee had to take a moment to process all of that. Not just that she'd been invited to Monte Cristo's party at all. He hadn't been here long, so it was possible he still hadn't figured out that she was practically a pariah amongst high society. But Hadlee also needed a minute to get over the fact that Monte Cristo had sent one of his servants to personally deliver her invitation to the house.

After getting over that, Hadlee pondered if she may have missed it somehow. But surely an invitation such as Monte Cristo's would be designed in such a regal way as to be noticed and not forgotten. So how…

Then she'd sighed and asked, "When was it delivered?" Jacopo had tilted her head at her at the time, confused by her suddenly resigned expression and appearance. Then he answered, "Sunday, Mademoiselle." Nodding, Hadlee then explained, "Jacopo… you would do well to inform your master that, if he wishes to remain a pleasant figure in the eyes of his public, then he would refrain from associating too much with me. The flowers, everyone will understand. I take pride in saying honestly that you will find no finer arrangements in Paris than in my shop. But as far as keeping company with me personally… it would be ill-advised."

When Jacopo had simply frowned deeper in confusion, Hadlee continued, "I share the name Mondego… but I am only still connected to my brother through that name, and through my love and adoration for his son, Albert Mondego. Apart from that, he has cut all ties with me. But, as I still bear the name 'Mondego', I am, mostly by accident and sometimes as a joke, invited to events and parties."

Gesturing to where her mail usually is left by the door, she'd said, "My brother, when he feels he particularly wants to make sure I do not try to attend somewhere, will relieve me of those select invitations. Or… I should say, one of his servants will. And that is probably what occurred in the circumstances of Monte Cristo's invitation."

Jacopo's eyes had widened upon hearing that information, and Hadlee saw his hand clench his cane in what rage he had been unable to hide outwardly. Smiling gently, Hadlee assured, "But it is of little consequence. I likely wouldn't have gone anyway."

The reaction she got to that, was not was she'd been expecting at the time. Rather than simply inquire as to why she couldn't make it, Jacopo had leaned back in shock and asked, "Why? Have we offended you somehow? If so, I will gladly make amends and…" "No! No, Jacopo. You have done nothing to offend me. On the contrary, you have been a perfect gentleman with me, and that is a gift all its own in my life nowadays."

Then she'd shrugged and said, "I… do not care to keep company with those who do not even want me there. Your Count of Monte Cristo is kind to invite me, but in the sea of people that will attend his event, I would still find myself all alone, and shunned as though a dark cloud of misfortune forever looms over my head."

Jacopo hadn't tried to convince her otherwise that day. He'd seen in her eyes that, if he had, she would've shut him down. But come Friday…

Hadlee's eyes are wide as she watches carriage after carriage rolling up the street. There were at least ten, which might honestly be a few too many to carry her arrangements. Servants poured out of each one, ready to load the precious cargo inside.

Each one bowed to her with a smile, the same as Jacopo had done the first day they'd met. And with all of them carrying arrangements, what would've taken her an entire day to accomplish, took a mere half hour to load and begin carting away.

Hadlee was smiling as they went away, when Bertuccio and Jacopo approached her at her door. Bertuccio bowed deeply, and then extended an envelope out to her. Hadlee raised an eyebrow, but took it nonetheless.

The royal blue and gold design was exquisite. It was the invitation to Monte Cristo's welcoming party. Hadlee lifts her eyes and prepares to speak, but Jacopo says, "My master insisted an invitation be delivered. He cannot express enough, his gratefulness for your accommodating us with your beautiful plants. And he wishes, though he understands your reservations, that you would still attend his party. He will consider it a rather dull event, if the one who did not assist in making his home so beautiful is not also there in attendance."

Hadlee literally didn't know what to say to that. The statement was worded carefully enough so that, if she refused, it would appear she was disappointing and, quite possibly, even greatly wounding the Count of Monte Cristo.

Why in God's name did he want her there so badly? She was no one of importance. No one.

But regardless, she did have one fine dress still left in her closet. Her brother would've disapproved, because it was not large and did not have feathers and glitter and jewels embedded into every other seam. But it was one of her favorite dresses, and is why she hadn't sold it in all this time. It may not be the fanciest of dresses ever seen, but it would be suitable for a welcome party.

Finally, Hadlee nods and says, "Tell Monte Cristo that, though I consider this to be an egregious mistake on his part, I accept his invitation, and will be there tomorrow."

Bertuccio and Jacopo's smiles could not have been wider if they'd tried. They bowed deeply, and then took leave of her in the leftover carriages.

Hadlee puts a hand to her head after they're out of sight. Glancing up towards the heavens, she can't help but ask, "I know you are up there, and you have some hand in this… but what are you doing?"

* * *

Chapter 4! Finished! Hopefully chapter 5 will go up soon. But the internet is acting all hinky again... just to let you guys know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 5

Hadlee has never seen a finer house in all of Paris. Lanterns light every corner of the expansive outdoor estate beautifully. Statues and water fountains look as though they'd all been carved by only the finest of sculptors. And of course, her flowers add an excellent touch to the ambiance around this place. She's a little biased on that point, obviously… but still.

Her dress was certainly the plain one compared to everyone else's. One woman had a dress that, literally ever centimeter apart, there was another diamond in the fabric. Dresses that were poofy and spread a foot in any direction from the person wearing it. Hadlee had never understood such attire. The feathers in hats she could understand to an extent. There was an Oriental woman with a feather adorning her head that went perfectly with her attire. But other people… they looked like they had a flock of birds nesting in their hair.

Her own dress was dark green, like that of the trees deep within a forest. There was a sash that tied under her breasts that was black, which matched the black trim of the dress. But from there, the dress simply flowed smoothly to the ground. If not for the high heels she'd forced herself to wear beneath them, she would trip over the dress.

She'd thought of wearing a pair of boots. They would be beneath the dress, and even if a person saw the toe of it peek out, no one would really be able to tell the difference in what footwear she'd chosen for the evening. But in the end, she decided if she was going to do this, she would do it properly. Hence the heels, and the elbow length black gloves she was also wearing. Her burnt gold hair was piled in a bun at the back of her head, though several strands of curling waves spilled out to frame her face on either side.

Madame Villefort looked her up and down and laughed before going back to talk to the rest of her friends. No doubt about how she would be mistaken for a peasant and escorted back out of the place. Hadlee simply turned and went to walk further about the grounds. She knew she was talked about, and not in a good light. And she did not care. The only people whose opinions mattered were either far away, Albert, or some of Albert's friends.

Albert was the center of Hadlee's entire world. On that, there was no question. And Albert was smart enough to see that Hadlee had a way of knowing which people were truly worth trusting, and who should only be regarded as an enemy. All of his potential friends, therefore, had met her in some capacity before. Those that she liked and approved of, have remained forever. Those she did not… well, Albert didn't go out of his way to invite them back into his life. Some were a part of it regardless, due to family relations and ties. But Morrell's son, Maximilian, would forever remain Albert's truest friend, regardless of anything his father or mother ever had to say about it.

In any case, none of the people Hadlee cared about were here, so she occupies herself with enjoying the beauty of the house and grounds around her. She was smelling one of her flowers, when she felt the champagne glass she'd been drinking from get lightly taken from her hand. She turns to see one of the servants handing her another full glass, and then he bows deeply before leaving her to her thoughts again.

That had been happening all night as well. If she so much as muttered to herself that she was hungry, suddenly a servant appeared with a plate of hors d'oeuvres that she could eat. She had not been left with an empty champagne glass for more than a minute at a time. If someone came around with another one again, she may have to tell him she couldn't drink anymore. She still needed to be able to walk home after this.

She was heading back towards the main area of the party, loathe as she was to join the rest of the crowd. That's when the fireworks went off. Glorious and magnificent fireworks. Hadlee had never actually seen them up close before. It was a magnificent display of sound and light.

As the last ones went out, Jacopo takes a position above everyone on the pavilion, and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great honor that I present to you, His Grace, the Count of Monte Cristo."

The hot air balloon was certainly something else. Certainly something Hadlee had never seen before. And judging from the gasping audience around her, very few of the other people here had either. Four servants slid down ropes from the basket attached to it with the precision of practiced acrobats or dancers, and aided in pulling down the balloon. And the balloon didn't simply carry an ordinary basket. Oh no. The round seat area was made of fine and polished wood, and as a door was opened and steps dropped down, everyone could see the inside was coated in a layer of fine, soft, red velvet.

The Count himself wore an overcoat, a fine silk shirt, and he walked with a walking stick and had a ring on each hand.

Hadlee saw all of this, as did everyone else. But to her, all of that was meaningless. For her, the striking thing she saw about him, were his eyes. Sharp blue eyes, that seemed to resemble those of a hawk or an owl. He carried in his very stride, the essence of assured superiority, but the small smile on his face said that he didn't really care if you knew he was better than you or not. All that mattered was that he knew it.

He approached the edge of the pavilion, looking down at all of the astonished guests. His eyes taking everything in. Blue eyes that were sharp and all-encompassing.

Eyes that seemed so familiar. Yet why should they appear that way? Hadlee is certain she's never met the Count of Monte Cristo before in her life. Even when she had been a welcome daughter of a Count herself… she doubts she would've been granted the privilege of standing before a man as wealthy and superior as this one.

The Count's simple statement of "Greetings", almost makes Hadlee want to laugh. For all the grandeur and ambiance that money could buy, the Count had a rather simple and calm way of being. He did not waste time explaining himself or his presence to the people. He simply greeted them, and then began to move on his way to join his own party.

Hadlee made no effort to try and approach him. For all his insistence that she attend his party, she did not have any desire to brave the swarm of people so she could say 'thank you'. If not tonight, she would tell him tomorrow, or at least tell his servants tomorrow, when they returned her flowers to her home.

Madame Villefort was introducing her husband, Monsieur Villefort, to Monte Cristo. But in the midst of that introduction, as though sensing the look of hatred that was being given to him, Villefort turned to find Hadlee watching him. Her brown eyes grew darker still, almost to the color of black, upon having him try to meet her gaze head on. But whenever they found themselves in the same company, he could never hold her stare. He found himself ducking or looking away quickly, lest she actually manage to peel away the layers of all his secrets with her knowing eyes.

Monte Cristo told them it was an honor to have them in his home, and then he stepped aside with Jacopo. Leaning down towards his loyal friend, the Count asks, "Where are they? Are you sure you invited them?" Jacopo nods, "Yes, your Grace. But I just learned that Count Mondego has retired for the evening. He has a morning appointment he cannot miss."

Monte Cristo's lips tighten briefly, clearly not very pleased with that bit of news. But it's not as though there were anything Jacopo could do about it. All the Count needed to have was patience. That, and he needed to remind himself that, in this world that was filled with dark and cynical people, there were still those who shone like rays of light into that dark abyss.

Speaking of which, his mood immediately lightens as he asks, "What of her? Has she arrived?" Jacopo smiles at this pleasant change of subject. His master's talk of revenge and vengeance was understandable, but sometimes a bit scary. As though the good man beneath all the rage might be disappearing. But whenever Hadlee was mentioned, Zatarra's mood increased tenfold.

In answer, Jacopo simply nods towards where Hadlee is standing off to the side. She had been watching them for a few moments, but upon seeing Jacopo nod towards her, she quickly turned her attention to yet another water fountain in the yard.

Monte Cristo smiles at the vision she makes standing there before him. She was the only person here who looked real and authentic. And as a servant approaches with yet another glass of champagne for her, he asks Jacopo, "Has she needed anything?" "Nothing that we haven't anticipated, your Grace. Or else, she keeps her desires to herself." Nodding, Monte Cristo pats Jacopo on the shoulder, and then begins walking over to Hadlee.

She felt and heard the world around her stall, as though in shock or unable to comprehend what was going on. Hadlee turned to see what new grand event was occurring that the Count had designed to dazzle his guests. But when she was turned around, her eyes widened upon finding the Count of Monte Cristo himself, walking assuredly in her direction. She took a step back, almost frightened by the prospect of it actually. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that this man wanted her here in the first place. But now, in front of all these people, he was openly approaching her.

And the smirk on his face said he was all too aware of the reaction he was getting from everyone else. So he either truly didn't care, or he simply enjoyed his ability to completely stun everyone around him.

The Count extends his hand to her, "Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego?" She nods, offering her hand to him. He takes it gently and, with his eyes never leaving hers, he draws her fingers to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Blushing a bit, Hadlee then finally manages to find her voice. Glancing around, she says, "You have a lovely home, your Grace."

Monte Cristo bows to her in thanks, but then says, "Please, simply call me Cristo." Hadlee nods, and then Cristo offers her his arm to take. She slips her hand into the pocket of his elbow a bit hesitantly, but as his other hand gently lands over hers afterwards, he guides her around his property with an air of calm collectedness that puts her at ease. She didn't care what other people thought either. Certainly nowadays, she didn't as openly provoke reactions from them anymore, the way she had so long ago. And in truth, that was probably why so much attention being put on her now was a bit disconcerting. But she did not really care what they had to say, if they said anything at all.

As they walked around and he introduced her to his staff, he pointed out one of her arrangements. "I must say, they seem to bring the entire yard together to look like a whole. I may have to see about borrowing them from you again someday." Hadlee smiles, "With what you're paying for them, I'd dare say you've at least earned the right to ask for the use of them three or four more times, without charge." "Nonsense. They are worth every franc, and should I need them again, I will make another payment. Have you received your full payment?" "Only half, Cristo."

At his frown, Hadlee quickly says, "Do not berate Jacopo for that, good sir. It was on my insistence that it was done this way. Orders as large as this one, I always handle in this fashion." "Very well. As you wish."

Several people are following them around now, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. If Hadlee had wondered about whether they'd have anything to say about Cristo's insistence on being near her, she didn't need to wonder anymore. But in spite of having so many other people around them, when Cristo stops them at the main door, he turns only to Hadlee and asks, "And what do you think of my home?" She gives him a brief look that obviously implied he already knew what her answer would be. But that look only seemed to make him smile wider. Finally, she simply says with honesty, "Its grandeur has no equal, Cristo."

Madame Villefort steps up at that point, finally finding a way of inserting herself into their conversation, "Oh, indeed! I've never seen a finer establishment in all of Paris. I dare say, possibly not even in all of France."

Hadlee's smile slips a bit at the sound of that woman's voice. It had been made quite clear to her over the years that, though she may not have been directly involved in any of the plots her husband and Fernand had made... Madame Villefort certainly wasn't troubled by anything those two had done. And like with the others, Hadlee had no desire to spend any great deal of time in the same vicinity with her. It wasn't her party, after all. It was Cristo's. They were his guests to tend to, as he saw fit. And surely by now, he had to realize he'd spent too much time with her, and not enough with the rest of the people in his house. He would release her soon, and then maybe she could leave before her temper got the better of her tongue.

But as she made to pull away from Cristo and allow him to tend to his other guests, she felt his grip on her hand tighten. Glancing up at him, she finds his eyes narrowed, as though in a challenge to her, as he secures her hand back into the crook of his elbow. And it was with widening eyes that Hadlee realizes... he had no intention of letting her stray too far from his side tonight. Based on gentle but firm grip he had on her hand... he may not let her leave at all.

No... no that is a silly thought. What was she to him? Nothing. Right?

He does, after assuring Hadlee remains by his side, finally turn to Madame Villefort and thank her for the compliment to his home. Madame then looks at Hadlee with a sly expression before she says, "Count, are you aware of just who the current company is that you're keeping?" Cristo, to her surprise, nods simply and says plainly, "Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego. Of course. Are you all aware that her lovely flowers are part of the main displays you see tonight? Truly beautiful works of art. I wish I possessed the talent it took to have such beauty be born from beneath once plain earth."

Hadlee squeezes his arm, attempting to warn him away from complimenting her anymore tonight. The flowers would, again, be understood by anyone. All of the arrangements she made were something to marvel at. But as she glances up at him, all Hadlee sees is an amused grin as he glances down at her before returning his attention to Villefort's wife. Madame Villefort stands there in surprise for a second, and then says, "Oh… well, yes. Mademoiselle Mondego's flowers are, without question, renowned for their beauty and life." Smirking again, certain that she would now be able to have Hadlee shunned from the party, she adds, "But, I was referring more to her reputation among the people. Are you aware that…"

Cristo's calm and stoic manner took on an edge and a hard chill as he said in a slightly darker, but no less simple voice, "I know absolutely everything I need to know about Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego. And based on that information, I have determined she is of quite excellent character." Turning back to Hadlee, whose eyes have blown wide and whose mouth is now hanging slightly open, he boldly bumps his fingers gently beneath her chin so she will close it. Grinning at the continued look of shock on her face, he simply requests, "Now, if you'll please come this way, Miss Mondego."

Hadlee was speechless. And confused. How could the Count of Monte Cristo know everything he needed to know about her? They didn't know each other. They'd never met. And he'd been in Paris for, at the most, a couple of weeks now. How could he have obtained what he deemed to be, 'everything' he needed to know about her? Furthermore, why had he seen it as necessary to obtain information about her in the first place?

Who the hell was this man? This Count of Monte Cristo.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, and Hadlee never left Cristo's side. People who would've normally never come up to her in broad daylight, now tried to talk to her openly. Apparently, having the approval of a count, even though he'd only just arrived, was enough to make people not shun her at his party. Oh, she knew they'd still never approach her openly in broad daylight. Not unless they were coming to purchase flowers.

But at the very least, for this one night, no one asides from the Villeforts said or did anything to her that was meant to beat her down.

By the time the last guests were leaving, Hadlee had managed to get a breather and step into a quiet corner of the yard. Downing a glass of champagne, she sighs with closed eyes and rubs a hand across the back of her neck.

When she opens her eyes, Cristo is standing just a couple of feet away from her. The man could seemingly appear out of thin air. She'd left his side only one other time tonight, to go and relieve herself in a restroom. And when she'd returned, the party had moved on to a different location of the yard. And honestly, Hadlee would've been quite alright with keeping to herself again.

And then he'd taken her hand, appearing next to her without so much as a sound of warning. And his answering grin to her stunned face only made her laugh at him. He was clearly aware of the way he moved, how quickly and quietly it seemed to everyone else. He also didn't care. His only desire it seemed, for at least this evening, was to have her on his arm.

Which she admits, is certainly not the worst place to be.

He smiles at her now, taking in her slightly fatigued expression, and asks, "Have you found my party so unsuitable that you see it necessary to run at the first sign of escape?" Hadlee laughs a little and says, "No. I am simply… not fond of crowds for great lengths of time." Cristo nods, "Solitude. I am also rather fond of that luxury myself."

Hadlee turns back to gaze out the grounds around them, and then says frankly, "I said I do not enjoy crowds. I did not say I preferred solitude." Cristo moves to lean back against the balcony before her, his sharp eyes watching her closely. But though his eyes were sharp, and therefore obviously missed nothing, there was a tenderness… an affection in his features that made Hadlee want to blush and smile as she hadn't in a very long time. Then his voice asks gently, "Why do the people seem to shun you so?"

She does not respond at first. She obviously had no intention of telling him about Edmond. Count though he may be, she doubted he had any valuable information for her on the subject. And her conspiracy theory... well, at the very least, she'd stopped trying to convince people of that. No one, even those she still considered friend, had been able to believe her. The Count certainly would not.

Finally, with a suspicious glance towards him, she answers, "If you know everything that you could possibly need to know about me, then you already know the answer to that question, Cristo." He smiles at her witty answer, and then says, "Indeed, I did say that. I admit, I may have exaggerated my knowledge a little bit. But I have sources all over France, and all over every major city in which I stay. And they inform me of a great many things about a great many people. Your name, and the story associated with it, was one that interested me."

Hadlee raises an eyebrow, "The story of a Count's disgraced daughter?" Cristo's eyes narrow again before he says, "The story of a woman who threw away regard for her personal stature and rank, in order to pursue the path of virtue and truth. In my time on this earth, I've seen that option given to many. I've seen very few take it. It's far easier to go with the crowd, and to comply with the majority, so that one remains wealthy and well-liked."

They stare at each other for a bit, the Count's silent challenge in his eyes; a dare for her to argue with what he's deemed her to be. Finally, Hadlee only says softly, "I do not see my path as an option, or a choice amongst many. My way was the right and virtuous choice to make, and therefore it was the only one within my sights." Turning back to his grounds, she says, "If the world would only remember that God punishes those who turn their back to his will, they too would understand that there is only ever one true choice to make. All other 'options' are only the devil's demons, trying to make us stray from that narrow road."

Then Hadlee sighs, "But the world is a fickle place. The majority of people are weak. They do not think themselves to be so… but they are. All consumed by greed for one thing or another. All only concerned with what they want, and not whether it is in agreement with what God would want them to do."

Silence reigns for a moment, and then Cristo says, "You are an extraordinary woman." "I am myself, and that is all I know how to be." "And that is extraordinary. Whether you agree or not makes no difference now." She turns to give him a look, but the gentle smile on his face is filled with so much admiration and adoration, Hadlee cannot bring herself to argue with him. She ducks her head to hide a blush rushing to her cheeks.

Then she turns back to him and asks, "Why did you want so desperately for me to attend this party?" Cristo comes closer to her and says, "Because in a sea of false and masked faces… I wanted to know that at least one of them would be real." He holds out another champagne glass for her, to which she laughs and says, "I've had more than my fill of that tonight. If I have anymore, I'll stumble all the way home."

Cristo tilts his head, and then asks, "You walked here?" "I have no access to carriages, Cristo. Nor could I rent one." "Surely with half the payment already given to you for your arrangements, you could've…" He pauses upon seeing her blush again, and then he chuckles before saying, "Ah, I see. You already have plans in motion for what I'm paying you." "That is true." "And you could not even afford to rent a carriage for one night?"

Hadlee does give him a look now, and he chuckles. Hadlee then just grins and says, "I enjoy walking. Besides, I didn't want to spend the money on a carriage when I have much bigger plans for it. I do not want to need it later, and then call myself foolish for hiring a carriage rather than keeping it to move my plans forward." "Indeed."

He hands her the glass again, and simply says, "Trust me." She raises an eyebrow, "Trust is earned, Cristo." "That is true. So please, allow me a small chance to begin earning it." She narrows her eyes at him now, in suspicion. But he just continues to look at her in that tender way that he hadn't looked at anyone else all night. So she takes the glass, taps it gently to his own, and says, "Welcome to Paris, Monte Cristo." "Thank you, Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego."

His carriage is called to take her home, and though she protests the inconvenience, Monte Cristo will not take 'no' for an answer. Furthermore, his staff seem equally as eager, and more than willing to escort her home. And as fatigue from the long day finally sets in, she allows herself to be helped into the carriage, a final kiss landing on her knuckles before she is then driven home.

He was a strange man. A very strange man.

But, Hadlee found herself grinning rather stupidly whenever her thoughts would turn to him. There was still much that she didn't know about this Count of Monte Cristo. But at the very least... she didn't think he was a bad man. On the contrary, she thought he seemed to be one of the few good men still left in this world. And he was, for whatever reason, apparently on her side in a great many things.

It was nice. To finally have a friend on her side again. Who saw her for what she was and decided to adore it, rather than disapprove simply because of what the rest of society thought.

A new friend... with familiar eyes. Different eyes... but still familiar. Why did she keep thinking that? Why?

* * *

Chapter 5! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 6

As Monte Cristo was making his plans for how he would infiltrate Fernand Mondego's life, he paused a moment to consider what he was doing. Fernand had to pay, there was no question in that. As did Danglars and Villefort. But Albert…

It was no secret. Cristo had taken it upon himself to take a stroll through Paris, down the street where Hadlee's shop was stationed, almost every day. Sometimes his servants came with him, and sometimes he walked alone.

Every day, he would make a stop at Hadlee's shop. If she was not busy, she would see him in the doorway, and he would enter and ask about her flowers, and if he threw a particular party, what would she recommend. And the continuous blush that was come over her cheeks beneath his sharp eyes, was a beautiful thing to behold. He needed to find another way to further engage himself in her life though. Her flowers would only get him so far.

Though if that same blush that constantly stained her cheeks said anything, she would not care whether he found an actual reason or not.

But on the days when she was too busy to see anyone? Those were the days when Albert came to see her. The smile on Hadlee's face when she would see the young man, the way she would hug and hold him. The way they would stroll around her gardens while he would tell her about his day. There was no person in the world that Hadlee cared for more. He'd already known that Mercedes entrusted Albert's tutelage to Hadlee. Now he knew just how attached Hadlee was to the child of his former fiancée.

Albert was not only the key to getting into Fernand's life. He was the key to finding a more direct path into Hadlee's.

But, when all was said and done, would she forgive him?

This was the moral dilemma he found himself in, and he had very little time to solve it. The Carnival in Rome would begin in three days. He had to make a decision by then.

Jacopo was with him on this particular afternoon, wondering why his master had yet to give Luigi Vampa the official plans yet. Monte Cristo stared at the sheets before him a moment longer, and then simply says, "She loves that boy. Adores him as though he were her own son." Looking to Jacopo, he asks, "If we do this… If _I_ do this… will she be able to forgive me?"

Jacopo smiles in understanding, and then says, "The boy will not come to harm." "Of course not. He will be completely safe. But he will not know that." "At first. No, he will not. But you will know it. Everyone will be told of her affection for the boy. And they will be told that, while the act must be carried out, that should a single hair on his head be harmed, they will be met not only with the wrath of Monte Cristo, but with the wrath of Monte Cristo's love."

Coming closer, he says, "No one will dare do him any harm, your Grace. And when she is assured of that after you have revealed everything to her, she will understand. She may be upset for a short time, but she will understand."

Cristo nods, and then sighs, "Her heart is so wide. So full of love, hope, and joy. I love her so, but I am not worthy of her." "Your Grace! There is no one more worthy! And even if there were, she would have no other. I remember the conversation you relayed to me. I remember the words you told me she said."

Cristo glances at the papers once more, and then folds them up and seals them in an envelope. Handing them to Jacopo, he says, "Have Bertuccio deliver this at once. And then prepare the carriage. We ride for Rome."

* * *

Hadlee did not have the presence of mind to care that it was not her place to be riding a horse with her legs on either side. She did not have the mind to care that her short skirt and tights were probably a spectacle to other passersby. She did not care that her hair, which she had tried to pin in a bun on her head, was probably half falling out in the wind. She did not care that her shirt was too low cut, or that one of the sleeves was torn from a branch that had scratched her arm on this fast journey.

The only thing that mattered, was that a contact in Rome had raced to send a message to Lucian, and he'd told him of the young Albert Mondego's kidnapping. Lucian then raced to Hadlee with the information.

By the time he discovered Albert had been saved, Hadlee had already been leaving on her journey. A telegraph station received a return message for one 'Nicholai de' Avery', who only barely managed to intercept Hadlee and inform her that Albert had already been rescued. By none other than the Count of Monte Cristo, who was in town for Carnival as well.

Hadlee's only response at the time, was a nod of gratitude, and to spur her horse to ride faster. It was one thing to hear that Albert Mondego was no longer in harm's way. It would not be a thing she could accept wholeheartedly, until she had seen him for herself.

When she arrived at the home of Monte Cristo, the address given to her by Nicholai, with whom she had pleaded to find the information, she hopped off her horse with no care if it ran away from her or not.

In the back of her mind, she is aware that by some miracle, the servants do not try to stop her from entering. On the contrary, upon seeing her, though several eyes widen in surprise, all of them bow their heads low at her presence. The one called Bertuccio spots her, does a quick bow, and then races ahead into the house for reasons unknown to her.

She discovers as she's racing down a hall, that Bertuccio had been announcing her arrival to the house.

Prior to her reaching the correct hall, Monte Cristo had just sat down with Albert to eat breakfast. Trays of exotic fruits and vegetables were laid before them in a spread fit for a king. And though Cristo ate very little himself most of the time, he had taken to nibbling on a grape as Albert began to prepare his own plate.

That is when Bertuccio quickly entered the chamber. And at first, Monte Cristo frowned, because that was not part of the plan. Jacopo was frowning too, because he didn't know what was going on.

Breathless, Bertuccio says, "Forgive me your Grace, but…" He glances at Albert, and then says, "I believe word of young Monsieur Mondego's kidnapping may have already reached Paris." Albert turns and asks, "To my parents? Was a ransom sent? Surely it can simply be wired back. Or I can…" Bertuccio shakes his head, "No, Monsieur. Not to your parents." And then back to Cristo, Bertuccio says, "Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego has arrived."

Albert's eyes widen, as do Monte Cristo's. But though Cristo has no idea how she would've found out, Albert swallows the food in his mouth and asks, "Was it Nicholai?" Cristo raises an eyebrow, as does Bertuccio, when they both find that Albert is not greatly surprised by his aunt's knowledge so much as the fact that she's already here.

That is when the doors burst open. Hadlee glances in, and almost begins hurrying away again, intent on searching every room until she found Albert. She nearly falls down from drawing herself up short though, and she takes a look into the room again to be sure she's actually seeing her nephew.

Albert hurries to stand, knowing far too well how fast Hadlee's pace could be when she wanted. A cheetah could not have moved any faster, nor could a panther pounce with any greater ferocity, then his aunt when she was worried for his safety. As a young child, it had confused him, because neither of his parents seemed to share that same level of protective concern over him. But as he'd grown older, it was with deep adoration that he accepted the great lengths her love would push her to, in order to keep him safe. There was no heart bigger in all the world, then the one that rests in his aunt's bosom; and he counted himself blessed to be one of the few who had a place within it.

He was standing by the time she sprinted her way over to him. Though, when she wrapped her arms around him, trembling fiercely, he nearly fell back into the chair from the force. Sighing heavily against him, Hadlee feels him kiss the top of her head before he says, "It's alright, Aunt Hadee. I'm alright. See?" He has her lean back a moment to show that there is not so much as a scratch on him.

Tears well up in her eyes as she takes inventory of him, a further sense of relief at his use of the nickname that only he ever used to address her. As a younger child, Hadee had been what he'd been able to say. And as he grew older, though he could obviously pronounce her full name when needed, the affection behind her nickname was something he refused to let go of. And since she didn't mind in the slightest, it was the preferred name he used when addressing her.

Eyes taking him in for a moment, Hadlee makes three passes over his body to assure herself he is unharmed. And yes, it is true, he was fine.

Albert then flinched back in surprise when she smacked his arm, and he exclaimed in shock, "Hadee! What…" She simply wipes furiously at her eyes and asks, "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you in Rome?! Alone!" "I was with my friends!" "Whom you left to go and chase some faceless dame! In a city you are not familiar with! Down a street that was unoccupied by any other person! Into dark corners, which I have told you to never venture into! Tell me, Albert Mondego! What did you do with your common sense and reason?! Where was that, when you decided to get yourself kidnapped for ransom?!"

Albert stares at his aunt for a moment with wide eyes. Then he slumps his shoulders and says, "I… I knew you would say no." "Of course I would've said no! It's a ridiculous notion! Carnival happens every year! And every year, it's all the same! I told you I would take you someday! Have I not told you, many times, the importance of patience!" "Yes, Aunt Hadee! I… I just…" "And the bandits! You have heard stories of these bandits! And still you ventured into an unfamiliar city, without my knowledge, and therefore without my protection!" "I did not even believe there were any bandits!"

Hadlee's stare hardens, and Albert shivers before it for a moment. There were few times in his life when he had been the victim of Hadlee's infuriated appearance. He had, even fewer times, been on the receiving end of her rage.

In her head, she counts backwards from one-hundred, until she feels herself reclaiming a grip on her self-control. Then she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in the process. Albert relaxed, and Monte Cristo watched with great interest, the way this young man reacted to his aunt's body language. So accustomed to her love and so accustomed to her behavior, Albert seemed to know immediately that he was no longer going to be yelled at. He realized now that he only needed to pay close attention, because a new lesson was about to be given to him.

Lifting her eyes to her nephew, Hadlee says in a calmer voice, "Bandits are everywhere, Albert. They come in every city, and in every corner of the world. They come in all shapes and sizes, in both men and women. And they come clothed in everything from worn rags to the finest of silks and fabrics. The only commonality between all of them, is that for greed of money and power, they would all willingly slit your throat, if they thought it prudent to their own interests and gains."

Stepping closer to him, she says, "And until I have managed to pass along my own eyes for these things onto you… you will not venture so far from my sight that I cannot warn you of them when they are near." Gripping his arms in her hands, shaking her head at him, she says softly, "I cannot lose you, Albert. Do you understand? My heart to you seems so strong, I'm sure. But for you it is fragile, and for you it will break. And I will not find the strength to piece it together once more."

She forces her eyes to become stern again, and says, "Never do this to me again. I cannot protect you if I do not know where you are." Albert nods, "Yes, Aunt Hadee. I'm sorry." Hadlee nods, and then sighs and rests her head on his chest again. Albert kisses the top of her head, and then asks, "How did you know I was taken? There was no letter for ransom sent." "Albert, will you ever stop questioning how I know things?" "No, probably not."

She laughs at him, and then sighs before leaning back again. Shrugging, she says, "Nicholai." Albert smiles, "Did he come for you?" "No. He sent word to Lucian, who then came for me. And he would've also told me of your rescue, if I had not already procured a horse and fled to come and find you."

Albert nods, and then frowns as he looks down at her arm. Gently brushing his thumb against the still bleeding scratch, he says, "Hadee! You're wounded!" "It was a branch on the journey, nothing more. I'm fine."

Albert looks like he'd argue, but then Hadlee finally remembers where she is, and what the rest of her appearance must look like. Her eyes glance over to Monte Cristo, who has remained silent throughout the entire exchange, but whose eyes had almost never left the two people standing beside his table.

A blush of shame rushes to her cheeks, one she wishes she didn't feel. Her appearance could not be fixed, and she was not sorry that she had come for Albert in this fashion. But still… to be in a house so grand and to be standing here so… so…

Bowing her head, she says, "Count of Monte Cristo. Please pardon my presence and my appearance. I…" Cristo stands up and says, "Mademoiselle Mondego, I do believe we agreed that you'd simply call me, Cristo." Sighing, she says, "At any rate, I still apologize for…"

Cristo waves a gentle hand at her to cease her apology. Shaking his head, he says, "An aunt's love is not to be scorned or mocked on any occasion. No matter how it is given or in what attire it chooses to appear. Such devotion is a beautiful thing to witness, and I do so thank you for blessing my household with its presence."

Hadlee has no idea what to make of the man before her. Fernand, certainly, would've had her thrown from his house for arriving in such a fashion. Safety of his own son assured or not. But Monte Cristo only smiled at her in a way that made her feel her prior shame had no place in his presence. And yes, he had been to see her several times since his party. And though his eyes often seemed to suggest that he desired a great deal more from her, she did at this point, consider him to be a friend.

A friend that made her blush and whose house she found herself eager to return to. Alone. Only with him. And...

No, stop it. She ends that train of thought immediately. Now was not the time to be pondering such things. Albert was the reason she was here, looking the way she did. And if Cristo didn't see any need for her to be ashamed by it...

Relaxing a bit, Hadlee then turns back to Albert. She hugs him once more, and then curtsies, "I've interrupted a breakfast between friends. I'll take my leave now. I am glad you are alright, nephew." Albert would clearly like to protest her quick departure. But it was not his house to invite her to stay in.

Luckily, he did not have to. Cristo snapped his fingers, and a servant brought forth another chair, placing it at the corner between where he and Albert were sitting. Gesturing to it with his hand, Cristo says, "Please, stay and dine with us. To get here in such short time, you must've been riding half of the day yesterday, and all through the night."

Hadlee eyes the food for a moment, but then says, "I couldn't impose. I…" Cristo narrows his eyes and says, "You are never to consider yourself an imposition in any of my homes."

She couldn't help but blink at the boldness of that statement. What exactly was she to him, that she could barge into his home without invitation, and receive no reprimand? What was she to him, that even though the table had been set for two, he found it a joy rather than a chore to add room for her?

She does not know what to make of the Count of Monte Cristo. Perhaps she never will.

Albert takes her hand and says, "Please, Aunt Hadee. You look exhausted. And if you leave now, I would have to leave the Count's home early. I could never send you home alone in this condition, especially when you are only here at my expense. Please." Hadlee squeezes his hand in turn, and then nods and allows him to lead her to the chair.

When Hadlee thanks him for saving her nephew, Cristo waves it away as unnecessary. But he also averts his eyes from hers, for the first time since they'd met. And if he hadn't already been so keen to usually keep his grinning eyes on her at all times, she probably wouldn't have thought anything of it. But he did, and so now she was curious.

Of course, her own narrowed gaze that was clearly trying to figure him out, made him grin again before he popped a grape into his mouth. And the wink he sent her way, after giving a brief explanation as to why he'd attempted to save Albert in the first place… well, Hadlee only hopes Albert keeps his attention on the Count for now. It would not do well for her to have to explain why she was blushing under the man's sharp gaze.

But then, after explaining to Albert that he had connections in every city he stayed in, Cristo turns his attention to Hadlee and says, "But I confess, I am impressed at the connections your aunt must have. For her to have discovered of your kidnapping and to have arrived here this early, she had to have received the information even before I did."

Which honestly, was a bit concerning for the Count. For if Hadlee had received news of his plans any sooner, she would've arrived and saved Albert herself. The how of her saving him was a bit of a mystery to him, but he didn't doubt she would've seen it done. He and Jacopo had shared a glance while Hadlee had been berating her nephew. But for the life of them, neither one had a clue of how she would've discovered the situation so quickly.

Albert smiles proudly over at his aunt, who blushes a bit again before explaining, "I… have a great many friends who keep me informed of things they think are of interest to me." Reaching over and squeezing Albert's hand again, she adds, "The safety and well-being of my nephew would certainly be at the top of the list."

Cristo smiles at the two of them, and then nods to Albert as the young man says, "My aunt has traveled quite a few many places around the world. She's made many friends that still call her that to this day. She does not even pay them for the service anymore. They simply provide her the information out of loyalty."

Widening his eyes and smiling, Cristo asks, "And how does one obtain such loyal informants?" Hadlee slides her eyes over to him, and he can tell she'd rather not divulge in what she'd done for all the people who still give her information. But before she can reply, a voice from the doorway says, "She saved us."

All eyes turn to the tanned Roman standing in the doorway. Bertuccio had clearly been about to introduce him, but the man had spoken first. Cristo raises an eyebrow at the man's sudden appearance in his home, but then can't help grinning when Albert shouts, "Nicholai!"

The man smiles at Albert briefly, and then bows his head before saying, "Forgive my intrusion. I only wished to see that Mademoiselle Mondego arrived safely."

Hadlee is already out of her chair, Cristo and Albert rising with her. Coming around the table, Hadlee smiles when Bertuccio shows Nicholai further inside so he can meet her halfway. Wrapping her arms around him, she sighs and says, "I am sorry to have worried you, my dear friend." "That is completely unnecessary, as I'd expected nothing less after providing you with the information of this address that you needed to get here."

Then he says to the Count, "I do apologize, however, for finding and divulging that information when you had maybe not consented for anyone else to know it. Hadlee was insistent." Cristo simply grins, "Indeed. And you would be Nicholai, the man who discovered Albert was kidnapped?"

Nicholai nods, and then turns back to Hadlee. Smiling gently, he says, "I will take my leave. I simply needed to know you were still safe." "Of course. But, Nic…" He pauses, and as she reaches for what few coins she did bring with her, Nicholai frowns and says, "No, Hadlee. That's not…" "But it's the least…"

Hand on her shoulder, Nicholai fixes her with a stern look as he says, "I would be nothing, if not for your kindness and grace. And had I been able to refuse your money when we first met, I would've done so even then. I could not, being too poor at the time. But I can now, and will not accept so much as a single franc for this service." "Nic!"

Albert puts a hand to his aunt's back and says, "Hadee, why are you even trying? You always lose this argument." She fixes Albert with a look, clearly saying he wasn't helping. But then they all look to Cristo when he asks, "Perhaps you would allow me to pay you for another service then. If that's alright?"

Nicholai shrugs, not certain what the Count could want from him. But as Cristo takes a small pouch from his pocket, well more than anything even Hadlee had ever been able to pay him, the Count says, "I'd simply like the answer to a question that stumps me to no end. What is it that prompts such loyalty and devotion to Mademoiselle Mondego? Such devotion that causes you to not only never require her to pay you, but enough that you refuse her payment when it is offered."

Nicholai glances at Hadlee for a moment, and then reaches down for her hand. Lifting it so he presses a gentle kiss there, he says, "I cannot speak for everyone that provides her with such services. I know not all of what she's done. I can only speak to what she did for me, and that I believe that action to be similar to all the others she has performed for the rest of us."

Cristo hands over the pouch, and as Nicholai takes it, he takes a breath before explaining. "A desperate man, with no money, no food, and no means of caring for his family, broke into a newly opening flower shop, in an attempt to steal money, food, and to kill the owner if need be."

He was clearly talking about himself breaking into Hadlee's shop. Over five years ago, apparently. Sighing, he says, "This man held a young woman at knife point. He was not proud, but he was desperate. And he demanded her money, else he would slit her throat."

Nicholai shakes his head and looks to Hadlee with a grin. "The young lady's response was a moment of silence, and then to simply say, 'You could do that, if you like. But then you wouldn't be able to eat the meal I'm about to cook.' And when the man removed his knife, she cooked a meal for him, and his family that was in an alley outside."

His eyes actually well up with tears as he continues, "The man threatened her again, after his family was out of the room. He still needed money. But when he made the same demands, she responded with, 'You could kill me, if you like. But then you would not be able to stay and sleep in the spare room with your family.' And we were all brought back in, and given a warm place to rest for the night."

Cristo glances over to see Albert's eyes are wide too. The young man knew Nicholai, but he had obviously never heard this story before. Then Nicholai chuckles before saying, "And when morning came, more as a joke than with any real intent, the man threatened her again. And as she was washing the dishes, she simply said, 'You could do that, if you like. But then you wouldn't be able to accept the job that I'm about to offer you.'"

Shaking his head again, he continues, "And for a year, I swept floors and helped cart around plants. I was paid far more than I felt I was worth, but was also forbidden from turning down so much as a single coin of my pay. Because, in her own words, 'I pay a man what I believe he's worth, not what you tell me you think you're worth. And you are worth a great deal to me.'"

Nicholai turns to the Count again, and then says, "I had never known a creature who housed so much kindness in her soul before. And I will forever do all I can to ensure that I remain worthy of having received it so long ago."

Back to Hadlee, he says, "I must be off. The children are waiting." Hadlee nods, but says, "Please send them my love." "Of course, Mademoiselle. Good day, Count. Good day, Albert."

After he's left the room, Albert asks, "You fed him and housed him? After he threatened to kill you? After he…"

He pauses when Hadlee fixes him with a look, and then turns his full attention to her to show he's listening when she says, "Desperate men will do desperate things, when no other opportunity is afforded to them. A man set on death, whether it be to kill himself, or to kill those around him, will find a way to see it done… unless another option is shown to him."

Smiling gently at Albert, she says, "I know what a desperate man looks like. And I will never again stand by and do so little, when it is within my power to show him another option. Sometimes, Albert, all the problems in a person's world can be righted easily, if someone else will only grant them one ounce of kindness and good will."

With that said, Hadlee then turns to Cristo. Bowing her head, she says, "I'm sorry for the continued interruptions into your home." But Cristo simply smiles. Reaching down for her hand, drawing it to his lips for a kiss, he says, "There is no apology necessary, though I'm sure you must know that by now. In any case, I feel quite honored to have been told such a tale. You are quite extraordinary." "As I said before, I am myself, and I do not know how else to be."

But the Count just grins, "And as I said before, that is extraordinary."

As he gestures for them to return to the table, Cristo can't help but look on her with a sad smile. Not because of the way his father had died. The time for mourning that had passed. No... he looked on her sadly because, even after all this time, she still blamed herself for his father's death. And it was in that great sadness, that Hadlee considered herself to have learned this most valuable lesson. His father was the reason she knew what a desperate man looked like, and knew what they were capable of. And rather than harden her heart towards such men and the great extremes they might take, Hadlee's response was soft. It was to offer love, kindness, charity, and hope if she were able.

She was extraordinary. And no one else in this world would ever be able to do that word justice again.

It was after that, amidst breakfast, that Albert insists that Cristo come back to Paris soon so that he could meet his parents. "So that they may thank you in person."

Cristo shakes his head, "Unfortunately, I cannot. Business, you see." "Please! It is a matter of honor."

Hadlee watches as Cristo seems to think it over, and then he asks, "Jacopo?" "Yes, your Grace?" "The Spada matter. Where do we stand?" And as Hadlee watches them go back and forth, Jacopo talking about gold briefly, and then quickly correcting himself to saying 'shipment'… her eyes narrow at the sight. Then Albert comments, "Three weeks?! That more than enough time to visit in Paris."

Cristo makes a tiny show of thinking it over for a moment, and then says, "Very well." "Excellent. And you'll be there just in time!" Lifting an eyebrow, Cristo asks, "In time for?" Albert beams, "My sixteenth birthday! The celebration will be in two week's time. Please, will you come as my guest? I'd be most honored to have you, and to introduce you to my parents on that day."

Hadlee, at this point, was trying to keep her more negative thoughts to herself. But she can't help jumping in surprise when, back to being genuine, Cristo grins while asking, "Will Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego be in attendance?" Before she can respond for herself, Albert beams again, "Of course! Aunt Hadee never misses a birthday. She procures all the floral arrangements for the day."

Cristo nods, "Then I'd be delighted to come, for your celebration, and to bear witness to what lovely decorum she's chosen out for your home." "Excellent!"

* * *

As they were preparing to leave, Count of Monte Cristo having procured a carriage to escort them back to Paris, Hadlee pauses at the steps, allowing Albert to head down to the carriage before her. A shawl was now wrapped around her shoulders, courtesy of the Count providing it. He'd also seen that her cut arm was tended to and properly bandaged before breakfast was over.

Smiling when she turns to face him, he then quickly pauses in surprise at the hard look in her eyes. Crossing her arms, she simply asks, "Do you take me for a fool, Cristo?"

There was a bit of venom in her voice as she said his name, but he couldn't help answering incredulously, "No, of course not. A woman of your integrity and character could never be called such a thing." "Then you would do well to not stand here smiling as if we are still friends."

As confusion covers his face, where he usually keeps all other emotions hidden, Hadlee silently fumes for a moment. Then, stepping closer to him, she in a quieter, but no less heated voice, "I have traveled the world. I have sought information from every known trader, man and woman known about the seas. And likewise, I have born witness to enough orchestrated and rehearsed conversations to know when one is being put on in front of my own eyes."

When Cristo's eyes widen, Hadlee grits her teeth. She'd almost been hoping she was wrong… but she'd known she wouldn't be. Taking a breath to steady herself, she says, "I do not know why you insisted on pretending you wouldn't be able to make it to Paris. I do now know why you had Jacopo mention that you're receiving a shipment of gold, and then pretending that the word 'gold' is the last thing you would've wanted anyone to hear."

Stepping closer still, she promises, "But rest assured. If anything you do harms Albert Mondego, in any way, shape, or form… I will see you suffer in ways you could not possibly imagine."

Cristo's eyes harden a bit, before he says, "You should be careful of the things you promise. For I assure you, my eyes have been opened far wider than yours to what pain and suffering can truly mean." Hadlee blinks at that for a moment, but then glares again and says, "You do not know the things I've suffered and been through. Your informants may have told you much, but I doubt they could possibly know everything. And unless you have had all you hold dear ripped away from you as it was from me, then you know nothing of true sorrow and suffering."

Silence for a moment, and then Cristo asks softly, "And if I have?" Hadlee blinks and leans back at that… because apparently Cristo felt he had, indeed, had everything he held dear ripped away from him at one point. A man with all the wealth in the world. A man who had houses in every major city, and who was expecting a large shipment of gold to arrive at his leisure, in about three weeks.

Men with money often always wanted more than what they already had. Hadlee knew this. But… men with money didn't often feel as though everything they held as precious in the world was in danger of being taken from them. Because these men only cared for one thing, and one thing only. And that was money.

But, from the look that entered his eyes, showing of a knowledge of past pains and sorrows… Hadlee could tell that his wealth was not the thing that had ever been taken from him, nor the thing he was referring to when he said that, at some point, he apparently did have everything ripped away from him.

Possibly more, if his eyes were anything to go by. Eyes that were still so familiar.

But Hadlee shook that off. She did not care if this man knew what it was to suffer as she'd suffered. She only cared about whether he, for some reason, was going to try and be the reason that she suffered again. Albert was the only person in the world she had left, aside from Morrell and his son. And if Cristo did anything to harm any of them, even after he'd gone out of his way to save her nephew...

Hardening her gaze, she finally answers, "Then you know how dangerous a person who knows such suffering can be. Because I will not be made to go through it again." Gesturing to the carriage, where Albert is waiting, she finishes, "Harm him, and I will make certain that this time, your pain will never end."

And without waiting for him to reply, she descended the steps. She allowed Jacopo to help her into the carriage, and then hurried to settle down so they could leave as quickly as possible.

So many things were uncertain now. She'd felt quite confident that, while still a mystery, the Count was a person she could trust. At the very least, he was unlike any other nobleman she'd ever met, and that had been a point in his favor already. But now… now she just didn't know.

What she does know, is that his eyes seem to pierce right down to her very soul. Even while she'd been standing there threatening him, she'd felt the warm heat inside her body threatening to spill over and flood her cheeks again. And if the man was going to be at Albert's birthday party… well, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that for a whole evening. She felt as though her body was too hot and overwhelmed with the tension between them already. How was she going to make it through an entire day at Albert's house, if the Count was there as well?

She'd never missed one of Albert's birthday parties before. But she may have to reconsider her policy on that, just this one year.

* * *

And that's Chapter 6! Only three to go guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 7

Hadlee had all the flower arrangements ready to go to the Mondego residence. And though he'd been disappointed, Albert had understood when she wrote him a letter, informing him that she didn't think she'd be able to attend his party this year. Her excuse was that she was catching a rather contagious cold, and did not want to infect him on his big day.

He only wrote her back to ensure that his own father and mother weren't the reason she wasn't attending. But he knows he should've known better. Her dislike of his parents had never caused her to not show up before, and it wouldn't be the reason now.

It was only a couple of days until the party, and Hadlee was sending the flowers to them now, opting for hiring some carriages to do it for her, so she wouldn't have to deliver them herself. She needed to still keep up the pretense that she was so sick, she couldn't even leave the house to send the flowers in her own cart.

On that same day, a package was delivered to her with a letter pinned on top. And upon seeing the fancy scrawling of the Count of Monte Cristo, Hadlee had half a mind to throw it away without even looking at it.

Intrigue got the best of her, and so she tore open the letter and began to read.

" _Dear Mademoiselle,_

 _Albert took the liberty of informing me that you no longer plan on being in attendance at his party. The potential reasons he lists for this are as follows. One, that his parents made a sort of threat that convinced you to stay away. Two, that you feel you have worn out any dress that would be suitable for the evening. Or three, that you truly are as ill as you claim to be._

 _If the first is the reason you will not attend, please inform me. I have a great many connections and servants that would eagerly provide you with protection whilst in the midst of those you consider enemies. And if the last of those reasons is it, than I do wish you feel better. It will be a shame if an illness is able to keep such a bright spirit away from a day meant for such happiness._

 _If the second reason is the one that keeps you away, then I pray you find this gift as a suitable means for marking that particular reason null and void._

 _Lastly… if the fourth reason I'm about to mention is the reason you choose to stay away, then I bid you please accept my humblest apologies. For I fear that the one reason Albert did not come upon, may indeed be the one that has caused you to reconsider attending an event that you have never missed in your life otherwise._

 _I know our last meeting did not end on welcome and happy terms. And if I am the reason that you do not want to attend Albert's party, I beg you reconsider. Write back to tell me I am correct, and I will arrange new plans for myself that day. If you cannot stand to see me there, then I shall make myself scarce. There will be other days on which I can meet with Albert's parents._

 _I am sorry for causing you to doubt my intentions towards your nephew. I can only promise that I have never, nor will I ever, have any intention of harming one whom you care for so deeply. And as for your reference to my thinking of you as a fool, nothing could be farther from the truth. You are correct, in thinking that I made a show of talking about the shipment I am expecting to arrive within the next week or so now. That was intentional, but nothing in my intentions will ever be meant to cause harm to Albert. I have very different plans in mind, for different individuals who have indeed wronged me. And if you can find it in your heart to grant me an audience, I will gladly take the time to explain it all to you._

 _Whatever your reason for not wanting to attend Albert's party, please write back to let me know. If you are ill, I wish you come back to health quickly. If you are in danger, I will protect you. If it is the dress, then please know neither Albert nor myself care how you arrive, so long as you are there._

 _And if I am the reason, then please tell me to stay away. The last thing I will ever want to do, is hurt you by merely standing in the same room._

 _Sincerely,  
Monte Cristo"_

Hadlee stares at the letter for a moment, reading it over a couple more times. Then she wipes at a tear that falls from her eye. Sighing, she mutters, "It's not as though he said he loved me."

But he did express his deepest desire was to never hurt her, and only to protect her. And she cannot remember anyone else in her life; that had ever expressed that desire so strongly to her. She had friends who would fight for her and love her unconditionally. But… none of them had ever made her feel like this.

Shaking her head at herself, she then looks to the package. Tearing it open, her mouth drops open as she stares at the material inside. Hand coming up to cover her mouth, she wonders briefly how he would even know her size.

Then she remembers the way his eyes never seemed to stray from her, and a blush rushes to her skin before she puts the lid back on the box. Now she has a decision to make. And Lord, she hopes it's the right one.

* * *

When Bertuccio brought Monte Cristo the letter that had been written by Hadlee, he quickly went into his study to read it alone. And as he read, he couldn't prevent a smile coming to his face.

" _Dear Monsieur,_

 _I have yet to pass on all of my perceptive skills to Albert, so he easily believed I was ill when I told him so, even if he did start off with these other concerns you mentioned. But… you are correct. You were the reason I did not wish to attend, and were the reason I came up with an excuse to avoid my nephew's celebration._

 _I feel a certain need at this point to assure you that Albert worries needlessly about any threat his father can make. There is nothing left that that man can take from me. As for the illness… I am not. And as for the dress... you should not have troubled yourself. But thank you._

 _As for my true reason being that I did not want to see you… then if you are willing to explain why you put on a show for my nephew, then perhaps we can remain friends. And if you truly mean him no harm, then I am glad, and will apologize in due course for my misjudgment._

 _I will be coming to the party. Whether I wear this dress you've gifted to me, or if I will simply return it at a later date has yet to be determined. But I will be coming, and you've no need to make yourself scarce. Not only will that upset Albert on his birthday, but as you've promised to explain yourself, I see much less need to be so wary of you._

 _Sincerely,  
Hadlee Mondego"_

Sighing as he lays the letter down on his desk, he turns when he hears a knock on his door, followed by Jacopo entering. Nodding to the Count, he says, "Everything is in place on Luigi's end. How are things looking here?"

Cristo holds up the letter with a smile, "I think I'm being forgiven. Our conversation pending, of course. But she will be attending the party again, and I've no need to stay away." Jacopo smiles happily, and then asks, "And the dress?"

Cristo shrugs, but smiles as he glances back at the paper. "To be determined, my friend. Though it will be a shame if she doesn't. No other woman will ever be able to do the fabric justice, if she chooses to never wear it."

* * *

As Hadlee walks inside, Albert waves to her from the bottom of the staircase. Monte Cristo had apparently walked in only a few minutes before her, and was already being introduced to Fernand and Mercedes.

As Mercedes stares at the Count with what Hadlee knows to be her 'dainty and elegant' expression, Hadlee can't stop her smile from slipping a bit. Mercedes, even married to Fernand, was still one of the most beautiful women in the country. And though she rarely did it, if there was a man she wanted in her bed nowadays, she always won him over rather easily. Be it a count, a duke, or any other nobleman in the country.

Approaching them, Hadlee hears Mercedes say, "You would have to be a mother to truly appreciate what you have done for my son and me, Count. Monsieur, I'm certain I shall never forget you."

That part was probably the piece that was supposed to ensure Monte Cristo had taken the bait and was close to being reeled in. But Hadlee pauses briefly in surprise, and then can't help feeling a bit smug at Mercedes' shocked expression, when Cristo simply says, "Please Madame, it was nothing. I am sure that within a month you will not ever remember my name. Hmm?"

Mercedes tries to give off a carefree smile, but then says, "My, what lovely music. I do believe it's the waltz about to start. Could I trouble you for…"

But before she can finish, Albert shouts, "Hadee! Don't stand so far away. Please, come!"

Blushing as the Count turns swiftly, his eyes finding her and a smile gracing his lips, she moves forward to join the rest. And now, Mercedes' shocked eyes are on the dress she's wearing.

The deep ruby colored fabric was, as Hadlee had suspected, tailored to fit her exact size. The bodice was lower cut than maybe it should've been for it to be an entirely formal dress. But it was also still high enough that no one would comment. The bodice fit her to a tee, and black trimming was trailed on the sides and seams of the dress. From her waist down, though it did poof out a tad, it was still not as widely spread as other women's dresses.

She was wearing a pair of black heels that had come with the dress as well. Again, her exact size. Black gloves adorned her hands and forearms, and her golden hair was pulled to one side and braided loosely to hang over her shoulder. She'd even taken the time to put shimmering pins in her hair. Something she normally never would've worn.

No, she did not wear all of this to please the Count of Monte Cristo. Nope. Not in the slightest.

Upon getting to them, Hadlee bows for a moment to the Count, and then turns to Albert. Smiling up at him, she says, "Happy Birthday." "It is indeed! I'm so glad you're feeling better and could make it!"

Clearing her throat, trying not to look over at the grinning Count beside her, Hadlee says, "Yes, it was quite a miraculous recovery."

Then she turns her eyes to Fernand. Smile slipping, she simply says, "Brother." He offers her a scowl before commenting, "Sister." Mercedes glances between them, and then hurriedly says, "My, Hadlee. That is a beautiful dress. Wherever did you get it? I must meet the tailor and have one designed for myself."

Hadlee nods her appreciation, though she still looks at Mercedes coldly before replying, "I'm afraid the name slips my mind at the moment. Perhaps I will remember it later."

And then, to Mercedes' shock and Hadlee's blushing chagrin, Cristo comments, "Perhaps its just as well. You seem to do the dress justice that others would not be capable of." He extends his hand to her, which is again, a shock to Mercedes, whom he had not offered his hand to. Hadlee places hers in his, willing herself not to look away as his eyes never leave hers while lifting her hand to his lips.

Still not breaking eye contact, or releasing her hand, Cristo asks, "May I steal your aunt for a moment, Albert? For the waltz?" "Oh, absolutely!"

Turning to lead the way, Monte Cristo then grins when, once they're out of earshot, Hadlee declares, "I do not like to dance." "Perhaps you have simply not danced with the right partner yet." "And you think you will be?"

As he turns to face her on the floor, taking her other hand in his so they can begin the dance, he says boldly, "It is my intention to be."

He grins at the widening of her eyes, and as they begin to sway to the music, he steps closer to her and asks, "Are you alright, Miss Mondego?" Shaking herself back to the present, she sighs and asks, "Who even are you?"

When he tilts his head curiously, she explains, "No one in their right mind would want to be my partner. Not with how my social standing is now. So who are you; that it apparently doesn't matter in the slightest?" Cristo nods to that, and steps closer still and says, "One who knows how much you've lost. One who understands that, while no one else knows that you loved it so dearly, that it was you who suffered most when it was taken, regardless of what anyone else thinks."

She freezes for a moment. In fright or shock, she's not sure. And then she asks breathlessly, "How?" The hand he's holding he squeezes gently, and then says, "I assure you, all will be explained later. When there are not so many people to listen in on our conversation?"

Hadlee nods to that, and then as Cristo's other hand gently finds her waist, he leans in closer and whispers, "I also promise you, that while it is within my power, you will never be made to feel that way again. Everything you could ever want, I will work to lay at your feet." "Why?!"

He simply glances around before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he says, "Be patient with me."

Before she can ask any more questions, the servant from downstairs announces, "Monsieur and Madame Villefort."

Eyes hardening, Hadlee glances down to see them entering the building. And though Valentina waves and smiles happily up at them, Villefort himself meets Hadlee's gaze for only a second, before swiftly looking away and ushering his wife to hurry up the stairs.

Glaring at the back of his head, Hadlee asks, "What are they doing here?" "I requested them." Her head snaps back to him so fast, Cristo lifts a hand to gently touch the side of her head, as though to save her from whiplash. And before she can ask him anything, he says gently, "Patience. I will explain everything, I assure you."

Hadlee lets her eyes flit between his for a moment. Then they widen as she says, "You know I hate him." Cristo doesn't deny that, nor does he deny it when she adds, "And you know why I hate my brother and Danglars."

For a moment all is silent. Then, because he knows he has to give her something, he leans closer and concedes, "And I know you have very strong prejudices against the Countess Mondego."

Hadlee stares at him a moment longer, and then takes a breath before saying, "You will explain everything to me. Everything." Cristo nods, "Without hesitation, and with as much haste as I can manage. But, just for the remainder of this evening, please be patient with me."

When she finally nods, the Count sighs in relief. Kissing her forehead gently again, he then says, "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have another 'performance' to give. And then I shall return to you."

She can't help glaring at Villefort, even as Cristo pulls him aside to speak. But after they're out of sight, Hadlee jumps when Mercedes says from beside her, "The Count seems quite taken with you. What did you do to find yourself in his good graces?"

Mercedes shrinks back from the withering look Hadlee gives her, but then she answers honestly, "I have no idea." Looking out to where the Count had been, Mercedes then glances at Hadlee and asks in what was supposed to be a nonchalant voice, "Is it… serious? The two of you?"

Hadlee begins counting backward from one-hundred again, and then says, "I don't know that either." "So, if I were to…" Spinning swiftly so she can face Mercedes, she hisses out, "I don't care what you do. Try and seduce him, I don't care."

But even as she walks away, Hadlee knows it's not true. She does care. Far more than she should.

* * *

Prior to the toast being given, Hadlee found her brother and Villefort on the balcony of his estate. Discussing yet another plot together. They hadn't met socially in years, not since the day they'd made their first arrangement. And yet, here they were, sixteen years later, and already plotting to do something just as wicked as they had done before.

Well… okay, it's not as wicked as what they'd done to Edmond. But… it was still bad. And they were going to pull Danglars into it as well. Again!

Hadlee didn't think she could hate them more than she already did. But oh, how very wrong she'd been to think that.

Returning to the party, she weaved her way through the crowd, looking for Monte Cristo so she could warn him that, whatever shipment he was expecting, it was going to be hijacked. But when she found him, he was already seated at the table.

The seat beside him remained vacant, and Hadlee briefly glanced around to see if anyone else was going to take it. But that's when one of the servants came up to her, saying, "Mademoiselle, we've been looking for you. Your seat has been moved and reserved. Please, right this way."

The Count's only response when she arrives is to grin, because he'd obviously arranged to have her next to him. And for a moment, as those piercing eyes of his stare back into hers, she forgets for a moment she has something important to tell him. In fact, for a moment, she forgets to breathe.

His hand on hers shakes her back to her senses. Then she says, "I have something very important to tell you. It…" But Mercedes clinks her glass at that moment, and upon realizing that Fernand had not yet returned, Hadlee finds herself hating the man all the more. He was plotting to steal Monte Cristo's fortune, and in so doing, he could not even be bothered to give the toast on his son's birthday.

She didn't realize her hand had clenched into a fist, until Cristo took it between both of his, gently attempting to sooth her anger. And then, to her and Mercedes' surprise, he rises from his seat and introduces himself as the giver of the toast.

And it is a beautiful thing. He talks of Albert's bravery in the catacombs. How as they'd threatened to cut off his finger and send it as evidence that he was kidnapped, Albert's reply had simply been 'Do your worst'.

As Maximillian slaps Albert's shoulder, proud of his friend's bravery, Cristo continues. "Life is a storm, my young friend. You will bask in the sunlight one moment, be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man, is what you do when that storm comes. You must look into that storm, and shout as you did in Rome, 'Do your worst, for I will do mine.' Then the fates will know you as we know you. As Albert Mondego, the man."

And as he lifts his glass, concluding his toast, uproarious applause meets Albert. Hadlee glances down the table, seeing the tremendous smile on his face. Nothing his father, Fernand, had ever done had caused Albert quite this much pride and joy.

Cristo winks at Albert before returning to his seat. And as Hadlee turns back to face him, he smiles when she says, "There is nothing I can do or say in this moment to thank you properly for what you've done."

Turning his attention to her hand again, Cristo takes it in his and says, "You've forgotten your brother for a moment. That is enough thanks for me." Hadlee doesn't understand why he thinks that, but she is glad he brought it up. Because it reminds her that she has something important to tell him. Squeezing his hand in hers, she says, "I have something important to tell you." "So you said moments ago. I wonder if, perhaps, you could indulge me by waiting an hour more. I feel certain that, once I have revealed all of my intentions to you, your worries will cease to exist."

Hadlee stares at him for a moment, and then raises an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe." "Trust me." "Trust is earned, Cristo." Grinning at her, he nods, "Then let me earn it." He lifts her hand to his lips again, lingering there for a moment. A flash of desire seems to cover his already intense eyes for a moment, and Hadlee finds it hard to breathe again.

She decides she seriously needs to get a grip. The man was about to explain himself to her, and she needed to be ready to be pissed if she didn't like any part of it. Not ready to simply fall into his bed if he invited her there. No matter how warm or wonderful a place that might end up being, or…

No, stop it. Story first. Passion, if he even wanted that, would come later.

* * *

Chapter 7! Woohoo!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 8

Hadlee was waiting near the gates of Fernand's estate. She was hoping to catch Cristo before he left for the evening. But if she didn't, she was sure he had a way of finding her. Still, she was eager to hear whatever story he wanted to tell her, so she was trying to make it easy.

As his carriage pulls up at the door, she expects to see him step out of the gate at any moment. But, to her surprise, he simply steps out of the carriage with a flourish. Ducking down behind a bush, she watches the annoyed look on his face grow more so as whomever he's trying to get out of his carriage refuses to exit.

Sighing, he then asks the woman inside, "This Edmond? You loved him?"

Mercedes. Hadlee should've known. It would be ironic, if Hadlee didn't also consider it so eternally frustrating, that the only other man she'd ever developed feelings for, Mercedes was trying to seduce as well.

Through the window of the carriage, Mercedes insists, "All my life." Cristo narrows his eyes, "Then why, after only a month after receiving news of his imprisonment and death, did you readily and happily marry the Count Mondego?"

Blinking in surprise, Mercedes says, "That's… that's not fair. Edmond… he was dead. And I was…" Cristo shakes his head, "I am a very hard man to lie to. And I know for a fact that, when you love someone your whole life, you're never able to let them go. They stay with you, always." Looking Mercedes up and down, he says, "You had completely forgotten about Edmond, until you decided to look upon me and see his face in mine."

What?! Mercedes thought that Monte Cristo was Edmond? But…

As Mercedes steps down from the carriage, she says, "I know it's you. I know it is…" "And why are you so insistent on that point?" "Because she looks at you the way she only ever used to look at Edmond!"

Cristo tilts his head, but then actually smiles when he asks, "You mean Mademoiselle Hadlee Mondego?" "Yes, of course!" Then Cristo hardens his gaze, "Meaning you knew she loved him, truly and wholeheartedly. And still you seduced him into being in love with you, a woman who would never truly give him her whole heart."

Mercedes blinks, and then says, "Edmond…" "I am not Edmond. You said it yourself earlier. Edmond Dantes is dead. Now, if you'll excuse me Countess, I bid you a goodnight."

And without further ado, he climbs back into the carriage, bringing Jacopo with him so they can discuss just how that woman managed to get into his carriage.

Meanwhile, as the carriage pulls away, Hadlee keeps herself concealed behind the shrubbery. Only when it's out of sight, does she comes back out.

Edmond Dantes. To her knowledge, which she admits might not be complete… but Mercedes had never said Edmond's last name to the Count of Monte Cristo. So why should he know it? No one in this town, aside from her, remembered that name. No one, aside from her, cared anymore.

The only other person still alive, the only person who would have any connection to that name… would be Edmond Dantes himself.

Hadlee clamps a hand over her mouth at that realization. The gasping breaths that came in and out raggedly no longer seem capable of filling her lungs anymore. Edmond Dantes. Edmond Dantes! If it was… but how… and when...

And why the hell hadn't he told her?

She couldn't decide whether she was happy, furious, sad, or simply confused. And she still hadn't made up her mind, when Fernand came out and found her still standing at the edge of his property. Not paying any mind to her frazzled state, he simply began walking up while saying, "Well, this certainly makes things more convenient for me."

Snapping her eyes to him, she settles on being furious at him for the moment. Glaring, she asks, "What do you want?" "You, out of the way." At her confused expression, he adds, "Don't play naïve. I've seen the knowing looks you've been sending Villefort's and my way. You overheard our plans. Again. And your unappealing habit of eavesdropping where you're not wanted is really beginning to grate on my last nerve."

He nods towards someone behind her, and Hadlee turns to see Villefort, plus several other men, all coming towards them. Back to her brother, she watches him smirk before he says, "Let's just say, you won't be a problem for us very much longer. You see… sometimes it's nice, to have connections in high places."

So, it had come to this. Fernand had plotted to kill their father, and now he was planning on killing her. Fantastic.

They weren't taking into account all the time she'd spent away from them. All her time spent in the darker places of the world, and onboard ships filled with smugglers and thieves. Honorable thieves… but thieves nonetheless. She knew how to fight, to an extent. But more than that, she knew how to run.

A good thief could fight his way back to the ship with the merchandise. A great thief, could run back to the ship without ever having to raise his sword to his enemy. He could simply slip into the crowd, hide in the shadows, and make his way back to port, leaving the authorities none-the-wiser about which way to go.

And Hadlee, was a great thief.

She does pull out the dagger she'd hidden at her waist for a moment, cutting into the arm of the closest man to her. She never went anywhere near her brother without some sort of weapon with which to defend herself. But after that, Hadlee took off down the street, slipping into an alley, and taking as many twists and turns as she could, before pausing for a breath.

It was times like these when she really hated ever needing to wear heels. But now that she had a minute, she slips them off. And though she's loath to do it, she can't very well be trying to hold up the skirts of her dress while running away from these men. So she takes her dagger back out, and cuts off just enough of the bottom to ensure her feet aren't going to trip over the material.

She's only just finished, when she hears some of the men shouting about thinking they know where she went. And with that in mind, she takes off back into the alleys, running down the cobblestone and dirt streets, trying to twist and turn these men around, until they can't even tell which way is up.

* * *

She's been running for hours. One man actually did catch up to her once. He tore off her right sleeve in the process of trying to subdue her. But in the end, she slipped away, leaving him with a cut to his side. But other than that, none of them had come close again to grabbing her.

None of them were quitting either, which was the problem. She needed a ship she could board so she could get away from them for a while. But this wasn't like when she was with the smugglers. There was no ship she could get on that wouldn't also alert the guardsmen that she was trespassing. And that would bring on a whole other slew of problems.

She was running down another alley, breaking out onto a street near to where her home was, when a carriage sped around the corner and began heading towards her. Hadlee began sprinting up the street, looking for another suitable alley to run into.

That's when Jacopo's voice shouted, "Mademoiselle Mondego!"

Stopping short, she turns to see him sitting up with the driver of the carriage. But as they approach, upon seeing her appearance, he quickly hops down and asks, "What's going on?! What has happened to you?!"

For a moment, she doesn't respond. Not because she doesn't want to. She simply can't catch her breath. But then she glances sharply to her right upon hearing voices shouting in the distance. Back to Jacopo, Hadlee says, "My brother and Villefort are planning to rob the Count. And because I know about it, they're trying to have me killed before I can warn him."

Jacopo's eyes widen a bit, but then they harden into slits as he says, "His Grace will not be happy about this. Rest assured, vengeance is being enacted as we speak." Hadlee blinks, "What? But… how…" But Jacopo simply guides her up and into the carriage. Closing her in, he says, "Don't worry Miss Mondego. The Count has requested that I bring you to his home so that you may talk. You will be kept quite safe there. And I'm certain everything will be revealed once we arrive."

And as the carriage pulls away, leaving the men who were chasing her behind, Hadlee sighs in relief before then remembering what she'd been thinking about before this had started.

Mainly, that the Count was, probably, not the Count. Well… he was a Count now. But he hadn't been before. He'd been Edmond Dantes before. At least, Hadlee thinks he was.

She hopes he is. That's what she finds herself thinking. Because the prospect of maybe finding him gave her a renewed sense of joy she hadn't felt in a long time. And she's not sure she'd survive having it ripped away all over again.

* * *

After his long night out, the Count of Monte Cristo returned home to find Jacopo outside. Mercedes, in an attempt to come after him again, had been trying to sneak into his home to ambush him when he came back. But Jacopo was not about to let her slip past him twice in the same night.

It also means that when he first came inside, he had no warning to the fact that Hadlee was there as well. Sitting on one of his couches near the fireplace, she was still wearing the torn dress that he'd purchased for her to wear to the ball.

The fact that it was torn at the shoulder and all the way around at the bottom, and that she was barefoot, and that her hair was now spilling out of it's braid… all led him to believe she was not only here to talk. Jacopo, upon finally finding her, had brought her here for her safety.

Hadlee, for her part, had tried to remain awake. But after a while, the long night finally caught up with her, and she found herself drifting to sleep on the couch. So when she feels hands gently touching her arms, trying to shift her around, she has a brief moment of panic.

Cristo tightens his grip as she sits up and immediately begins trying to fight him. The dagger she manages to twist out of her waist band and draw up near his face is a bit shocking. He grabs her wrist before she can hit him in the face with it. "Hadlee! Hadlee, calm down. Hadlee, look at me."

Eyes finally meeting his, Hadlee pauses and takes a moment to register that he's here. The Count of Monte Cristo has finally returned.

The man who might just turn out to be, Edmond Dantes.

Cristo frowns when she rises to her feet and turns away from him. Stepping closer to the fire, she says, "You said you'd explain everything to me. So… go ahead." "And I will, I assure you. But first, what happened?" "I'm fine. You need to…"

He turns her around, one hand finding her bare shoulder where the dress had been ripped. His other hand cups her face as he asks, "Hadlee, who did this to you? Where are they?"

The anger in his eyes at the way she'd been treated made her want to fall into his arms. But not yet. No, she needed answers first. And damn it, she'd have them. Pulling away, she says, "Explain." "Hadlee, I promise you I will. But first…" "No! Now, please!"

At the tears welling up in her eyes, Cristo drops down to one knee in front of her. "Hadlee, darling, please talk to me. What has upset you so? If it is something I've done, please tell me and I will make amends. If someone has hurt you, tell me and I will see them dealt with immediately. But please, don't…"

She turns away from him again. She couldn't handle looking at him while she asked this next question. But she had to know. More than she needed to know what his plans were, or why he needed to talk to Villefort. More than she needed to know anything else right now… she needed to know this one thing.

"Is Mercedes right?" Cristo blinks behind her, and then rises to his full height while asking, "About what?" "I saw her get out of your carriage when you brought her back to the house." "Hadlee, I have no interest in that woman. Surely you…" "No, I know that. That's not…"

Taking a breath, Hadlee continues, "I heard what she said. About how she was sure you were Edmond. And how she was sure because… because of the way I look at you. And I… I need you to tell me… was she right? Are you…" The last part comes out as a whisper, "Are you Edmond Dantes?"

Silence is all that meets her for a while, so long that Hadlee wonders if she might pass out from trying to hold her breath. But finally, two strong arms slowly wrap around her from behind. One at shoulder height, and the other around her waist. He pulls her to lean back against his body.

Sighing shakily, he says, "I have a great many things to tell you. And this is not the order I planned to tell them in. But… if this is the one thing you care about most right now… I will answer it for you. Is that what you want?"

Hadlee ponders it for a moment, trying to really think about what it is she needs to know. But even if she could think that straight, she thinks this would still be what she needed most. So she nods and says, "Please… please just tell me. Either way, put me out of the misery of doubt that I've been living in for the past hours. I… I can't take it anymore. I…"

A tender kiss to her cheek stops her speaking anymore, and then he says gently, "Yes. I am your Edmond."

Her time of anger was over. And the time for unspeakable joy was just around the corner. But first… first Hadlee felt her legs give out from under her. If not for Edmond's strong arms, she would've fallen to the ground.

Clinging to the arm that wraps around her chest, she begs through her tears, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" "I have so much to tell you, my sweet Hadlee. The timing of everything has needed to be so perfect. And I did not want to involve you in my plot if I did not have to. There are many ways it could've gone south, and I did not want to risk you getting caught up in that if it did."

He kisses her cheek again, and then down to her neck before asking, "What would you have me do? I can explain everything to you, if you like. Or I can tell you about what happened to me after I was arrested. I can tell you about what I did when I finally escaped. I will tell you anything you want to know, Hadlee Mondego. I will do whatever you wish of me. Say the word, just one word, and I will see your will done."

She trembles in his arms, and then asks, "How did you find out about my brother, and the other two?" Edmond sighs, "I had a great deal of time to think while I was locked away. There was a priest in a cell as well, and together we were tunneling to get out. He was a wise old man, who taught me everything I may ever need to know about how the world works. And in so doing, he helped me fit together the pieces of why I was sent to Chateu D'if."

Hadlee clamps a hand over her mouth to try and keep from sobbing. She'd been to the Chateu D'if, but that had been a prison she hadn't been allowed to enter. Her description of Edmond had been met with the answer that he wasn't there. That had obviously been a lie. But there were so many tales of men who did look like Edmond in other prisons, she'd had to let that place go and search for others.

She should've demanded entrance. She should've broken in during the dead of night and found him that way.

Edmond's arms around her tighten, "My imprisonment, my years of suffering, none of it is your fault, Hadlee Mondego. And you are not allowed to blame yourself for any of it either." "But…"

He kisses her neck again, and then says, "For years in prison, the only things that gave me hope were thoughts of you and Mercedes. When I came back, Mercedes was taken from me, and her true colors shown to me. But you… you have remained forever constant for me. You are a bright light in my dark world. You are my north star that guides me in an otherwise endless black night."

Sighing heavily against her, he adds, "You are the only reason there is still a soul inside this body of mine. I have asked God for my vengeance, and he is granting it to me as we speak. But you… oh, Hadlee. You he has given to me as my saving Grace. You are my reminder that not all the world is as dark and cynical as it seems. You are my redemption."

Hadlee squeezes the arm across her chest once more, and then lets out a shaky breath. Leaning her head back on his chest, she says, "Please… please explain to me what you've been doing since you got back here. You have no intention of hurting Albert… but then why lie to him? Why the show?"

Edmond pauses for a moment, but then sighs. Tightening his grip on her again, he says, "I needed a way into Fernand's life. Albert was the key to that. So… I orchestrated his kidnapping in Rome, so that I could rescue him and be invited in to meet his family."

Hadlee's tensing under his arms was not surprising. And when she squirmed to try and get away, he wasn't surprised then either. Holding fast, he assures, "I knew by then how much the boy meant to you. The plan was only to have him kidnapped. Everyone that touched him knew he was not to be harmed. Not a single hair on his head was to be misplaced. He was simply to be captured, threatened at the appropriate time, and then I would appear and save him. He was never, not even for a moment, in any real danger."

She pauses at that, and then asks tremblingly, "You swear?" "I swear in the name of God and everything in this world that remains holy. The boy has never had anything to fear from me, nor shall he ever."

After a moment of silence, Hadlee says, "How are you exacting your vengeance then?"

That takes him a while to explain. He first had to tell her that his priest friend had revealed to him where the treasure of Spada had been hidden for so many years. Then he had to explain how he had procured all his lands and houses. All his servants and informants. And finally, how he had exacted his revenge by playing on the thing that had corrupted all three of his former friends in the first place. Greed. For power, money, or position. It mattered not. They were all greedy, and they all wanted what he had.

All Edmond had done, was say a few key words in Albert's presence. The boy had then relayed the information to his father, merely in the act of telling his stories from Rome. And then his three enemies had done the rest on their own.

Edmond had always known Villefort and Fernand would plot to steal his shipment. He knew they'd get Danglars to help pull it off. And now they were all going to suffer.

Sighing against her skin, Edmond says, "Danglars and Villefort are already arrested and being taken away. Fernand… his end will come on the morrow."

Hadlee ponders all of that for a moment, and then slowly begins trying to turn around to face him. When he lets her, she stares up at him for a moment.

He was so very different. So much harder and older and wiser than the young man she'd originally been in love with. But his eyes… though they were sharper and much more intense… they were still his eyes. He was a changed man; that was certain. But in spite of that, everything she loved most about him, was all still there.

Reaching up to gently touch his face, she swallows thickly and asks, "Did… did you suffer?" Edmond turns to kiss the inside of her palm, and then says softly, "Yes. For years. But I survived, and I made it back to you." "To me?"

Edmond nods, and then smiles gently before saying, "My eyes were opened to a great many things when I first returned to Marseilles. Monsieur Morrell told me the tale of what happened to everyone after I had left. He told me how you had never wavered on your stance of my innocence."

His eyes finding hers again, he says, "He told me how to find you. And I believe you spoke to a man by the name of 'Zatarra' that same night." Hadlee nods, and then her eyes widen before she asks, "You? That… was you?" Edmond nods, and can't help smirking when she blushes clean to the roots of her beautiful hair.

She'd told him, quite bluntly, that she loved him that night. Well, she'd thought she was telling a stranger, but that wasn't the case. She'd told Edmond himself; that she was in love with him.

God… talk about embarrassing.

Before she can pull her hand away though, Edmond catches her wrist. Kissing the inside of her palm again, he says, "Now… if you aren't too furious with me about everything I'd told you so far, would you please be kind enough to tell me what happened to you this night." "I'm fine." "Perhaps. But while you still look lovely in it, that is not how the dress looked when I saw you earlier this evening."

Hadlee glances down at herself, and then shrugs, "I… Jacopo took care of it. I'm…" Edmond raises an eyebrow, "Good for Jacopo. I still want you to tell me who I need to kill to make amends for what has happened to you this night."

Her eyes widen briefly, but then she simply reaches to trace his face again. Resting both hands on his chest, she says, "Can… Can we just be here together? Please? I… I have missed you… for so long. I…" Edmond kisses her forehead, "I know, my sweet Hadlee. I know. But I promise you this. You will never have to go through that again. As long as I live, you will be treasured and loved as you so rightly deserve. Everything your heart could ever want, it will be made yours." "Edmond, I have only ever wanted you."

Grinning, he trails kisses down to her cheek, and then says, "Then you have me. I am yours, heart, mind and soul. Everything I am and ever will be, I place in your hands." "Edmond…" "You are the keeper of my heart, Hadlee Mondego. That was true in the past, when I was too young and naïve to understand it. It is true now, when I am older and wiser and have eyes that see more clearly than I ever could before. And it will remain true, until the day I die."

He plants a kiss at the very corner of her mouth, and then says, "Let me love you as you have loved me. Please." "Oh, Edmond…"

She wraps her arms around his neck, launching herself the rest of the way into his arms. Burying her face in the curve of his neck, she can't help weeping again at her ability to hold him. His strong arms hold her tight in return, and then he scoops her up in his arms and begins walking her through his house.

When they get to his bedroom, he places Hadlee on the bed gently. Holding himself up above her, he says, "You will tell me what happened to you tonight, my love. I will have no arguments about that. You are a gem to be treasured, and those who don't keep that in mind will suffer for their ignorance."

Tracing her face with his hand, he says gently, "But first… we have a great deal of time to make up for. And I for one, am tired of standing so close to you these past few months, and not being able to touch you as I've wanted."

Hadlee's skin blushes again, but before she can comment on his insistence of knowing what happened tonight, his lips land on hers in a delicate kiss. He pulls away briefly, gauging her response, and then he dives back down for more.

Hadlee still has tears on her cheeks from all she'd learned tonight. But she quickly forgets about those as his mouth works hers over. Her hands find purchase in the thick black hair at the back of his head, holding him to her for all she's worth.

Her hands eventually scaled down to try and get at his shirt. But the fancy buttons were not something she was accustomed to working with.

Edmond couldn't help smirking when, after trying for a moment and failing, he heard the buttons of his shirt falling to land on the ground beside the bed, as Hadlee simply tore the shirt open. If possible, her cheeks darkened to an even deeper shade of red.

Sitting up over top of her, Edmond slid the shirt down his arms and tossed it to the side of the room. Hadlee's eyes then widened at the few scars she could see on his torso. And judging from the sides of his body, there were even more scars on his back that she had yet to see.

He must see the question in her eyes, about to come out of her lips. But before she can speak it, he kisses her silent. Leaning back again, he says gently, "I will tell you all. I promise. But not right now. Please?"

And Hadlee couldn't help grinning. For a moment, he looked like the eager young boy that had once had no worries, no enemies, and had never been sent away from her. Certainly, he'd been in love with Mercedes at the time. And even then, his excitement and eagerness did not match what she was seeing in his eyes now.

He wanted her. More than anything. Same as she had always wanted him.

The idea of making him wait intrigued her for a moment. She had, after all, waited years for him. Wasn't she within her rights to make him wait at least a few minutes, or an hour, if she wanted to.

But she must've looked too much like she was about to tease him. His sharp eyes narrowed, his mouth turned up into a teasing grin of his own. He bent down to kiss her neck, openly pulling and tugging at the sensitive curve there.

When he heard her moan, he chuckles and asks, "Do you still have questions?" Her hand in his hair pulls him quickly so he faces her again. Still breathless, she says, "I have waited years for you to come to your senses and love me the way I have always loved you. You are not allowed to tease me, in this moment, by trying to make me wait any longer."

He grins in response, but nods in understanding and says, "You are quite right, my love. I have much to make amends for." Tugging at the one sleeve still on her dress, beginning to pull it down her body with the rest of it, he whispers deeply, "Let me show you how loved you are. Let me prove that you will never feel unloved again."

And for the remainder of the night, and well into the morning, that is what he does. In every way he knows how. And Hadlee knows that there is still more to come from his plans for revenge and vengeance. She knows that Fernand still has to pay.

But lying in Edmond's bed, wrapped in his arms and love… she knows wholeheartedly that his plans for recapturing her heart are full and complete. And if his impressive grip on her was anything to go by, she knows he never intends to let her go again.

* * *

Chapter 8! Just one more to go!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo, any of the characters, or any part of that franchise. Alexandre Dumas is the one who wrote the story, and all credit for that should be his. Any quotes from the 2002 movie version of this book belong to the producers, editors, writers, and so forth. I only own Hadlee, and any original content I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 9

Hadlee woke to the feeling of fingers tracing out aimless patterns across her bare back. Smiling, she pushes herself closer into Edmond's body and whispers, "Morning." He kisses her throat, "Morning. And what a lovely morning it is indeed." Laughing, Hadlee asks, "And why is that?" "I've awakened with you in my bed, in my arms. That will forever be the best a morning can get."

She turns in his arms finally, facing him. Snuggling closer, she asks, "Did you sleep well?" "Surprisingly, yes." When she gives him a confused look at his answer, he explains, "I spent a great many years sleeping on stone floors or wooden planks. The softness of this mattress hasn't really suited me since I've returned to civilization."

A mischievous grin overcomes his face, and as he rolls so Hadlee is beneath him again, he adds, "But with your softness to hold and keep close? Well, that I could fall asleep with in any location." As he nibbles at her throat, Hadlee giggles, "Edmond! Quit!" "Hmm… no, I don't think I will." "Edmond!"

But as one hand slides up her smooth back, and his mouth drops down to begin admiring her chest again, Hadlee bites her lip to try and hide her whimper of desire. She fails miserably, only succeeding in spurring Edmond on to continue waking her up in his own special way.

* * *

It's as breakfast is being served in bed, Hadlee having hid beneath the covers when his servants brought all the food, that she asks, "What happened to your back?"

Her head was now resting on his chest, and she opened her mouth as he held up a grape to feed to her. His other hand smoothing down her hair, he sighs and finally answers, "In the Chateu D'if, they developed a tradition of their own to mark when a year of imprisonment had passed. They beat the inmates on the anniversary of their arrival. A great majority of what you see on my back, is because of that."

As she tenses in her anger, Edmond kisses the top of her head and says, "Do not become so riled, my love. The man in charge of that place is already dead." "Good." He pops another grape into her mouth, and then explains, "On my journeys with Luigi Vampa, I was a part of a few fights and tussles here and there. Most were harmless, as the priest had trained me by then to hold my own. There is very little that can touch me nowadays. But on occasion, some lucky bloke would strike a blow or two. Those are the remainder of what you've seen."

Nodding, Hadlee then says, "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you. I tried…" Edmond touches the bottom of her chin, so she'll lean back to look up at him. Kissing the end of her nose, he says, "I know you did. And you've no idea the amount of joy and adoration it filled within me, when I first saw the great lengths you went to while trying to find me." Hadlee smiles up at him, and then nestles her head back onto his chest.

He feeds her a piece of cheese, and then she asks, "How is Fernand going to pay today?" "That depends on him. He must be quickly realizing that he's lost everything now. I've driven him to bankruptcy, his business will no longer be able to function, and when he realizes that the crates of gold he thinks he stole from me are actually empty… well, then he will either agree to disappear into poverty. Or…"

He pauses for a moment, trying to think about how Hadlee will react to the other option. But before he can say it, she says for him, "Or he will die by the sword." Edmond looks down at the top of her head, but she doesn't lift hers to look at him. She simply snuggles closer to him, and then adds, "If you let him harm a single hair on your head, there will be hell to pay when you return home."

Chuckling beneath her, he kisses her head, "I will see what I can do." "Good. Now, can I have another grape?" "You may have everything your heart desires." "My stomach desires the grape. My heart only desires you."

And as he runs a hand down her body towards her most sensitive places, she laughs while saying, "Not right this second! You'll spoil me and I'll be no good for the rest of the day. I won't even bother leaving the bed." "That would most certainly be my preference." "Edmond!"

The tray of food fell to the floor, and Edmond was hovering over her again. He couldn't help smiling down at her laughing face, right up until he kissed her into silence again. And he would've, again, made love to her once more.

Except a knock came at the door, followed by Jacopo opening it and coming inside. Hadlee would've reached for the covers that were at Edmond's waist. But he grips her wrists in his hands, a devilish smile on his face as he pins her where she is.

Of course, his own body and arms were hiding enough of her that Jacopo couldn't see anything. But her face still blushed a beautiful shade of red, to which Edmond chuckles before suckling against the curve of her neck.

He would've continued to do so, her breathless pants in his ears a beautiful sound in his mind. But Jacopo cleared his throat, reminding the Count of his presence. Sighing a bit, he then leans up slightly and asks, "Yes, Jacopo?" "Forgive me, your Grace. But it's time."

Edmond blinks for a moment in confusion. But then remembers that he does still have to go and meet Fernand to end this once and for all. Nodding, he says, "I will be right out." "Yes, your Grace."

As soon as Jacopo is gone, Edmond leans up to look down at Hadlee. Her eyes flit between his for a moment. Then she smiles gently in understanding before saying, "Just come back to me." "I give you my word."

He kisses her one more time, and then slides out of bed to get dressed. He picks up his shirt from the other night, raising an eyebrow at Hadlee, "I would've thought you'd have more patience." She blushes, but replies all the same, "Not last night. Tonight, maybe." His answering smirk to her already having plans for them in bed tonight makes her laugh.

After he's finished, he comes back to the bed. Taking her hands in his, he kisses them both, and then says, "Please go to your brother's house and collect Albert and anything he wishes to bring. After this night, we will need to leave the country for a while." At Hadlee's frown, Edmond kisses it away and says, "I have made arrangements for your shop to continue running and functioning while you are not there. We will not have to stay away forever. Only long enough for all that has transpired these last few months to be forgotten."

Hadlee finally nods, and then says, "Or you can just help me open another flower shop in whatever city we end up in. I'm not picky about where. I just want my flowers." He smiles and kisses her again before saying, "You will have all the flowers you could ever want and more, my love." "Don't exaggerate." "I'm not."

Thinking about Albert again, Hadlee says, "Edmond… about Albert. There is something you should…" But Jacopo knocks again, enters the room, and says, "I'm sorry, your Grace. But you really must go."

Sighing, Edmond turns back to Hadlee and says, "When I return, we will talk about everything. About the future, about Albert… everything. Is that alright?" Hadlee smiles, nods her head, and then says again, "Just come back to me." "Of course, my love." He kisses her one last time, and then says, "Jacopo will drive you and Albert to meet me after Fernand is taken care of." "Okay."

As he leaves, Hadlee flops down onto the mattress. And after waiting a few minutes for Edmond to definitely be gone, she can't help giggling giddily. Her body felt used and spent, but all in the best of ways. And she couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile on her face away, no matter how many times she put a hand over her mouth to hide it.

Finally, she rises to dress, finding that sometime in the night, someone had already procured and left another dress for her to wear.

When she was ready and at the main door, Bertuccio bowed his head to her. Gesturing to the carriage behind him, he asks, "Whereto, mademoiselle?" Smiling at him, she says, "To my brother's house, please. I must see about getting Albert." "Of course. Right away."

Of course, she didn't realize when she got there what a state of disarray the house would be in. Or how angry Mercedes would be that she hadn't managed to seduce Edmond, yet again, for herself.

She also wasn't ready for the note that Albert had left, explaining that he had gone after his father to face off with the Count of Monte Cristo, who he now knew had only befriended him to get to his father.

Eyes widening, her body paralyzed by fear for a moment, Hadlee then turned and sprinted back down the stairs. Past a fuming Mercedes, Hadlee didn't even give her a second glance. She simply ran back out to the carriage, and shouted to Jacopo, "You must take me to wherever Edmond is!" "Milady! That isn't…" "Please Jacopo! Albert is already on his way there, and I cannot be too late! There is something he must know! There is something they must all know!"

* * *

"NO!"

Edmond had no intention of dying. He'd let Albert have the upper hand, allowing the boy to hold him at sword point, rather than disarm him. He would not harm Albert. Hadlee may love him, but she still loved this boy with all her heart as well.

He would've simply sidestepped the strike that Albert was intending to give him. He was faster and stronger than people could understand, and it would've been easy.

But Hadlee's horrified cry brought everyone to a screeching halt. Albert stares at her in shock and surprise. Fernand stares at her in aggravation. Edmond…

Well, he doesn't look all that surprised. He simply turns to her calmly, smiles gently, and then raises his hand in a peaceful gesture, "I would not have harmed him." Her eyes glare at him, "I know that! And instead, you would've let him run you through?!" "No, I would not."

At her now confused look, he says, "Later." Nodding, Hadlee then turns to Albert. Still pointing his sword at Edmond, he says to Hadlee, "He is not who he says he is." "I know who he is, Albert." "No, Aunt Hadee. He's not…" "No, he didn't used to be a Count. He is now, but I know he didn't used to be. He used to be a sailor, who was once friends with your father, and engaged to your mother, Mercedes."

Albert glances to Edmond, then back to Hadlee. Confusion on his face, he asks, "How… how do you know who he is?" "Because he was my friend too, Albert." Stepping closer to him, reading the hurt on his face, Hadlee says, "I am not your enemy, Albert. Nor is he. You know I would never hurt you." "But he…" "Will never hurt you, lest he wants to test my very limited patience where you're concerned."

Edmond raises an eyebrow, but doesn't contest Hadlee's words. Stepping up to Albert, she says, "There is something I must tell you. Something you have to know." Nodding, lowering his sword slightly, he asks, "What is it?" "Albert… you are not the son of Fernand Mondego."

Fernand glares and asks, "Stay out of this. He is still my…" "He is not your son." Hadlee glares back at him, and then looks to Albert again. Gently cupping his face, she explains, "Before your mother married Fernand, she was engaged to a man named Edmond Dantes. You have heard me mention his name before. Do you remember?"

Albert nods. The name Edmond Dantes was a name said with much reverence whenever Hadlee chose to mention the man. The name was also the reason Hadlee was seen in such poor light in society. It was the name of a man that was innocent, and that Hadlee had never given up on.

Smiling gently at Albert, Hadlee says, "The night before he was betrayed, your mother and Edmond… well… they created you." Tracing his beautiful face in her hands, Hadlee finishes, "You are the son of Edmond Dantes." Glancing back at Edmond, whose eyes have widened in surprise, she then adds to Albert, "The man you now know as the Count of Monte Cristo."

For a moment, silence reigns. Then Albert swiftly turns to face Fernand. "You… you knew?" Fernand glares again, but then says with disdain, "Yes, I'm afraid it is true. You are the walking proof that your mother was as much of a whore in her younger years as she is today." Hadlee grabs Albert's arm to prevent him from doing anything rash. He gently removes her hand from his elbow though, and then demands of the man he'd thought was his father, "And you… you let me fight him?"

Aggravated beyond comprehension, for reasons so crass that it makes Hadlee want to throw up, Fernand then steps closer to Albert and says, "It didn't do any good though, did it?"

He shoves Albert to the ground and out of the way. And as he raises his gun, the first person he aims at is Hadlee. But as soon as she blinks, Edmond is suddenly in front of her, pushing her behind him and out of the way. "No!"

Glaring at her brother as she tries to come closer again, still blocked by Edmond's strong arm, she adds, "No more of this Fernand. It is over. Just leave!"

Albert rises to his feet, coming to standing behind Hadlee, putting a hand on her shoulder to try and help hold her back. Edmond nods to the boy, knowing Hadlee will stay back to try and protect him if need be. Turning back to Fernand, he says, "I want no more of this. Just go, Fernand. Call it mercy. Mercy, Fernand."

As her brother begins lowers his gun, Hadlee places a firm hand to Edmond's back and says, "No. He will not…" But Edmond simply nods, already having expected that Fernand wouldn't actually simply leave quietly. And as the gun is leveled at him again, he glares and says, "You've only got one shot, Fernand. And it will take more than that to kill me."

Fernand smirks, "Well, then I'd best put it where it will do the most damage." The gun shifts right, towards Albert and Hadlee.

Edmond was quick, this we know. But Hadlee, in her own right from the experience she'd obtained while searching for Edmond, had earned faster reflexes as well. Nothing compared to the reflexes Edmond had… but fast enough for this. Not to mention with Jacopo's help, his throwing a dagger at Fernand's hand to further throw off the shot... she knew she was fast enough for this.

She shoves Albert back and down behind her, hears the loud bang of the gun going off, and then feels the sharp pain enter her left shoulder as the bullet rips through her flesh. Her body jerks from the impact, and then slams backwards hard onto the ground.

Okay... so maybe not as fast as she would've liked. But fast enough not to die. That has to count for something.

She knows she must've blacked out for a moment. Perhaps her head hit something, if the headache she felt coming on was anything to go by. In any case, when she opens her eyes, three heads are above her. Jacopo, who is pressing a cloth to her wound. Albert, who is in tears at the thought of losing her. And Edmond, who is cupping her face and begging her quietly to wake up.

Reaching up for her head, she groans a little at the pain. But then to their eternal relief, she complains, "Everybody get off of me. I'm fine." Jacopo grins and says to Edmond, "Once again, Zatarra. God sees you out the corner of his eye. She'll live." "Of course I'll live. I'm fine!"

Looking to Edmond, she asks, "Where is he?" "Gone, we think. He took off and…" But before he can finish, Fernand's voice shouts from outside, "Edmond! Edmond!"

He glances out to where Fernand had disappeared, and then Edmond turns back when Hadlee grips his shoulder in her hand. She winces as she tries to sit up, her head hurting more than her shoulder at this point. Then she asks, "You can beat him?" "Yes." She gives him a hard look, to which he cups her face and says, "I would not lie to you about this. I can beat him. He will die if he chooses to fight."

She stares at him hard a moment more, and then jerks him closer. Kissing him for a moment, she then leans back and says, "Then finish this, and come back to me." "Yes, my love."

He drapes his cloak around Hadlee's shoulders, and then turns to Albert. Gripping the young man's shoulder, he says, "Watch over your aunt." Then he takes his sword from Jacopo, and heads outside to face Fernand.

Albert helps Hadlee slide back so she can lean against one of the columns holding up what's left of this building. And for a moment after that, he appears to not know what to do, or what to say.

Then he looks up at Hadlee, and asks, "Is he the only reason why you love me so?" Hadlee tilts her head at him, but then widens her eyes and says, "Albert! That is ridiculous!" Pulling him closer, she kisses his forehead and says, "Edmond is the reason I agreed to tutor you. He is the reason your mother gave to me to help convince me to teach you, because though she is far from perfect, she did know that it would not end well for you to end up like Fernand. Edmond is the reason I chose to get to know you."

Cupping his face gently in her hand, she smiles, "But you, the man I've watched you become… that is the reason I love you so much, Albert. You are nothing like the man Fernand became. And you are everything your true father is, and so much more. I love you, for you."

Albert nods after a moment, and then kisses her temple and asks, "And… he is the man? The one who…" Hadlee nods, and says, "We have so much to discuss, Albert. So much to explain. But he is the man your father betrayed. He is the reason I have never liked your father, and never will. He is the man I love, and who I have always believed was innocent."

Sighing as she leans back against the column again, she says, "You have nothing more to worry about, Albert. He will take care of us from now on." "Me? Are you sure? I just tried to…" "He understands that. More to the point, he understands what you mean to me. Where I go, you go, until you are ready to make your own way in the world."

They sit there in silence for a moment. Then, finally, Edmond comes back inside. Hadlee offers him a small smile, but then looks over to Albert. Though she had never liked his father… and even Albert didn't like Fernand all the time… Fernand was still the man that, for sixteen years, Albert had thought of as father.

The tears welling up in his eyes were evidence of that. Hadlee drew him closer so his head rests on her shoulder. "It's alright, Albert. It's going to be alright."

He nods, and then stands up and moves outside so he can see for himself that Fernand is dead.

Edmond watches the boy, his son, as he walks away. Then he can't help grinning as Hadlee says, "You're bleeding." Turning back to her, he nods, "I am." Her eyes narrow, "I told you not to let him hurt you." "It was unavoidable." She raises an eyebrow, "Unacceptable." "Mm… I see."

Bending down to where she is, glancing at her shoulder, he says, "I'll have to see what I can do to make it up to you. After we've had your shoulder tended to, that is." "I'm fine." "So you've said." She pretends to glare at him, but then smiles gently before asking, "Are you alright?" "Yes, my love. They are flesh wounds, nothing more. You are our more pressing concern at the moment."

Turning to Jacopo, Edmond says, "Please bring the carriage around, my friend. We will leave as soon as Albert is ready." "Yes, your Grace."

And as Jacopo leaves, Edmond can't help laughing when Hadlee says, "And that's another thing. He calls you by that name, Zatarra. Why? Where did that even come from?" "Later. I promise, my love. All will be told and explained. But later." "Now."

He kisses her gently, and then grins when she says, "You bought yourself one minute." He kisses her again, just a little deeper, and she says, "Maybe an hour." She moans into his mouth when he slants his lips over hers, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, and then finally pulling back, only to dive in again and return for more.

When he finally releases her to come up for air again, she asks breathlessly, "What were we talking about?" Edmond just grins, "Later, my love. Later."

* * *

 _Three months later:_

Hadlee can hardly believe how the time has flown. Nor can she believe how quickly they were able to move into Edmond's house in Rome. The only hiccup that had occurred at all, was Mercedes pitching a fit when she realized Albert was leaving as well. But as he was sixteen, and technically a man, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Attempting to sit up in bed, she makes a brief noise of discomfort at the pain in her shoulder. It was still healing from the wound. Mostly, it just ached whenever she first woke up in the morning.

Warm hands land on her shoulders, gently pulling her back into his body. Edmond shifted so he was sitting up in bed behind her, and then began massaging her shoulders as he did every morning. This is what loosened the irritated muscles, and helped them to function normally again.

Sighing against him, Hadlee says, "Good morning." "Good morning. And a lovely morning, it is indeed." "You always say that." "You are always here, so it is always true." Kissing her temple, he asks, "Are you hungry?" Hadlee simply turns her head so she can look at him. Letting her eyes trail up and down what of him she can see, she then says, "Yes. Starving, actually."

Edmond grins, "Really? I must not have 'fed' you well enough last night. Please. Allow me to remedy that." "Edmond, I was kidding!" "But I'm not." She's on her back beneath him before she can utter anymore argument. She tries to sit up, or roll them over so she's on top. But Edmond keeps her pinned, "No, my love. The doctor insists you give your shoulder another month before you do anything strenuous." "Loving you is far from strenuous." "Perhaps. But making love can be, if done certain ways. And the particular way you would like to try, is going to put strain on your shoulder."

She pouts up at him, but he just kisses her bottom lip before saying, "I will make it up to you when you have full use of your beautiful shoulder again." Grinning at that, Hadlee then laughs when he begins sliding his lips down her body. "Edmond, I was actually joking. We can just go eat breakfast." "And we might've, if you hadn't looked at me that way. But now I'm starving. So breakfast will wait." "Edmond… Ed… Edmond…" She moans as his mouth finally reaches it's destination. He simply grins and says, "Lay back and relax, my love. I will fill you up in no time." "Please stop talking." "As you wish, my love."

* * *

And at the breakfast table later, while his smirks continue to make her blush ten shades of red, she still can't help smiling back at him. It had taken forever for them to reach this point. It had taken years of pain and misery, before they finally found each other again.

But they were here. They were a family, and there was not a thing left on this planet that could touch them. Between all of Hadlee's loyal friends, Edmond's contacts and friends, and even Maximillian Morrell, whom Albert still kept in touch with… there was no more evil that could get to them now. What little their friends couldn't help them solve, Edmond's wealth usually took care of. A wealth he now devoted to only good causes and good deeds, rather than the vengeance he had devoted it to before.

Hadlee wasn't sure she'd ever completely get used to this feeling of complete and total contentment. She had everything she could ever want, and more. Of course, Edmond was all she'd ever truly needed. Everything else after that was a bonus. The garden out back. The shop he procured for her to continue her business. The massive library he added to the house and filled with books from across the entire globe.

So even as he smirks again, causing her to blush once more with the way his eyes pour over her, she reaches for his hand, smiling at the way it feels within hers. And as he raises it to his lips, kissing it delicately before placing it back on the table… Hadlee decides that this must be very much what heaven feels like.

Edmond squeezes her hand, and as Albert finally leaves the breakfast table to go and meet Maximillian in town, Edmond asks, "What are you thinking about, my love?" Smiling, she says, "You. And how lucky I am to finally have you." He kisses her hand again, "I assure you, Hadlee Dantes. It is I, who am so lucky, to finally have you."

* * *

Chapter 9! The End! So yeah, just a cute little story that popped into my head. I absolutely love this movie and this book (the book is obviously better. The book is almost always better). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and that it brought a little smile to your face. Thanks for reading!


End file.
